To love or not to love
by Bird of the hermes
Summary: Yuuki Rito sale a dar un paseo por la ciudad y renpentinamente se encuentra con cierta persona y decide observarla escondido... (Después de TLRD Darkness2nd)
1. Chapter 1

_**No sé si alguien leerá esto, pero me aburría y decidí crearme una cuenta y este sitio y escribir algo de To-love ru.**_

Unas semanas después de To love-ru darkness 2nd...

Era una mañana de otoño fría y nublada, las primeras luces entraban por la ventana del "rey _del_ harem", yuuki rito,

que se encontraba en las profundidades de su cama, refugiado entre sábanas y abrió los ojos miró por la ventana y apareció

en su cara una expresión de disconformidad y queja, ya que tenía que ir a la escuela...se detuvo a pensar un momento y recordó que era el

primer día de las 2 semanas de vacaciones por las fiestas de su ciudad, entonces se sintió aliviado y volvió a dormir un rato más. Después de

una hora más o menos decidió saltar de la cama para salir a dar un puso ropa informal y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse

con absolutamente nadie en toda la casa, sin embargo había una nota pegada al frigorífico:

Rito: Lala,Momo y Nana han sido llamadas por su padre(el rey del universo) para un festival de la realeza de deviluke

y volverán en unos días, también se llevaron con ellas a Celine(la niña-planta que grita "mauuu!"), y yo estoy fuera un día en casa de mis amigas, encargáte

de cuidar la casa hasta entonces. -Mikan

-¿En serio? bueno, no está tan mal estar solo de vez en cuando.

Rito se tomó un vaso de leche con un puñado de cereales como desayuno y salió a la calle.

Estaba nublado,aun así se podía divisar el sol entre las nubes, parecía que iba a llover en unas horas.

Rito anduvo por las calles de su ciudad,apenas había gente pero esto no le desagradaba a Rito, entonces siguió caminando y al doblar la esquina

vio una silueta femenina vestida de negro recortada contra el cielo pálido y nublado en los tejados de las casas, se trataba de Yami.

Reaccionó a esto y se escondió detrás de una farola, Yami se encontraba en el borde de la azotea de alguna casa mirando al infinito, parecía estar reflexionando.

-(¿Qué estará haciendo ahí arriba? Se preguntó nuestro protagonista.

Rito decidió echar un vistazo más de cerca y subió a la azotea por una escalera de mano de emergencia con cuidado de no ser descubierto por la asesina legendaria.

La observó unos minutos mientras su cabello rubio casi dorado ondeaba en el viento, y Rito estaba algo fascinado por esa vista y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-(Cuesta creer que fue una asesina reconocida en todo el espacio...) A continuación Yami dio media vuelta sorprendiendo a Rito y provocando que se escondiera más.

(-Me habrá visto?) Entonces Rito vio a Yami agacharse, parecía estar mirando asomó un poco más la cabeza y se sorpendió por la escena que estaba

presenciando: había dos pequeños gatitos bebiendo leche de un plato y Yami los miraba con una expresión muy tierna en su cara que Rito no había visto jamás.

Esto fascinó aún más al "rey del harem" y tropezó con una piedra quedando al descubierto.

-Yuuki Rito... tenías que ser tú, pensaba que me estaba siguiendo algún rival del espacio en busca de venganza... ¿qué haces espíandome, pervertido?

-Ah... ho-hola Yami...verás... había salido a dar un paseo y te vi, entonces me dio curiosidad y decidí ver lo que hacías...(espero que no me asesine)

-Ah...n-no pasa nada.(Se sonrojó ligeramente)

-(¿Se acaba de poner nerviosa?) Por cierto, Yami, no sabía que estabas alimentando a estos gatitos,es algo muy amable de tu parte Yami,gracias.

-¿Po- por qué me das las gracias?(Dijo sonrojándose aún más)

-Pues verás, desgraciadamente hay un montón de gente sin corazón que se cansa de sus mascotas y las abandona a su suerte, y estos gatitos podrían ser el caso

asique es bueno tener personas como tú que los alimente, almenos.

-Oh... no lo sabía... pensaba que todos los humanos eran tan amables como tú... -Dijo en voz baja, con la cara sonrojada.

(-¿¡He oído mal?! Yami me acaba de llamar amable?!) Para nada...hay gente muy cruel en este planeta...

-Yo también soy una de esas personas crueles... soy una asesina ¿recuerdas? -Dijo Yami, desanimada.

-Te equivocas, déjame corregirte, ERAS una asesina... piénsalo, hace mas de 2 años desde que viniste aquí a la tierra,y mientras has estado aquí

has estado conviviendo con humanos y has hecho amigos ¿no? además lo que he visto hace unos momentos de tú alimentando a los gatitos... no creo que

una asesina legendaria del espacio hiciera eso... -Dijo Rito sonríendo-Eh...lo siento si me he metido en cosas personales... solo quería decir lo que pienso sobre ti, Yami.

-No... no pasa nada... de hecho tienes razón... creo que de ahora en adelante me voy a quedar aquí en la Tierra contigo, Yuuki Rito.

-¿Eh? ¿conmigo?

-(Muriendo de la vergüenza)Qu-quiero decir con Mikan y las demás chicas...Tú no me importas, maldito pervertido.

-Oye Yami... ¿que te parece si vienes a mi casa a hacerme compañía?

-!¿Qu-que?! eso ha sonado a que quieres hacerme cosas sucias...

-Pero que dices...me refería a que jugáramos a algún videojuego o ver alguna película... la verdad esque estoy algo aburrido ya que no hay nadie en casa

hasta dentro de unos días.

-Está bien, supongo que será divertido.

-Vamos pues, sígueme.

-Detrás de ti.

Rito y Yami entraron a casa, en la entrada Rito se quedó mirando a Yami...

-Oye Yami...¿siempre llevas esa ropa? ¿la haces con la habilidad trans? quizá te gustarían las ropas de la Tierra.

-No gracias...me quedo con mi ropa de batalla, qué ocurre,¿no te gusta?

-Oh, no es eso, la verdad esque el negro te queda muy bien.

-Gr-gracias.

-(Ahora que estamos cara a cara y me fijo bien, Yami es preciosa...pero qué coño digo... ya tengo a haruna-chan...)

-Bueno Yami... que te gustaría hace-

Rito se tropezó (ya tardaba en hacer una de sus caídas)con las botas de yami en la entrada y cayó encima de Yami sujetandóse en el suelo con cada brazo a un

lado de la cabeza de Yami.

-Mierda... ¿Yami te encuentras bie-

Las caras de Rito y Yami se cruzaron mirándose, sus rostros se empezaron a colorear de rojo y sus respiraciones se aceleraron, el corazón de ambos

estaba a punto de explotar...

-(¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? es sólo Yami...) Se preguntó Rito.

-(¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿es eso que llaman amor? no lo sé...)

El cuerpo de Rito parecía moverse solo, empezó a acariciar los cabellos rubios de Yami mirándolos con fascinación luego procedió a acariciar su mejilla...

-(Vaya...su piel es realmente suave)

-Yuuki Rito...

-Oye Yami...¿quieres hacerlo? Dijo Rito con el corazón a punto de estallar.

-Te refieres a...

-Sí.

 _ATENCIÓN PARTE HENTAI_

-Bueno...he leído algunas cosas sobre eso en libros pero no sé realmente como...

-Aprendamos juntos entonces

Rito se armó de valor y le dio un beso rápido a Yami y empezó a sentirse excitada.

-¿Po-podrías hacerlo otra vez?

-Encantado

Rito cumplió la petición de Yami y empezó a besarla como si dependiera su vida en ello,después de un largo minuto así Yami decidió hacerse con el control de la

situación y probó con su inocente lengua, Rito se sorprendió, la lengua de Yami era muy suave y tenía un sabor ligeramente dulce por alimentarse a base de taiyaki.

Sin darse cuenta habían entablado una batalla por ver quien le daba más placer a quién con sus besos,entonces sus bocas se separaron para respirar, los

dos se miraban con deseo, sus cuerpos estaban pidiendo a gritos el cuerpo del otro.

-Oye Yami...¿quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

-Está bien. Dijo Yami entre jadeos.

Una vez en la habitación volvieron a besarse intensamente reanudando la batalla de antes...RIto empezó a quitarle el traje de batalla negro a Yami dejándola solo

con sus braguitas blancas,él también se quitó todo hasta quedar en ropa interior, empujó ligeramente a Yami a la cama y la siguió besando mientras acariciaba su suave

piel.

Estaban cada vez más excitados y Rito empezó a tocar suavemente un pecho de Yami y ésta soltó un gemido.

-Yami...¿puedo?

-Por favor

Con eso dicho,Rito empezó a besar los suaves y redondeados pechos de Yami, luego empezó a succionarlos.

-Ahh! Yuuki Rito...¿Has hecho esto antes?

-No, es mi primera vez...¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Nunca...Ahh! me había sentido así...Yuuki Rito, creo que me estoy... de ti...

-Te voy a contar un secreto(Dijo mientras disfrutaba los pechos de Yami)

-La verdad esque estaba enamorado de Haruna, y Lala también me gustaba...pero no he estado tan equivocado en mi vida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y quién te gusta a-ahora?(Dijo Yami entre gemidos de placer)

-Adivinálo(Dijo Rito bajándole las braguitas a Yami y empezando a acariciar su lado más privado.

-¿Quizá te gusto yo?

-Por supuesto.(Rito se quitó la ropa interior,su miembro estaba más erecto que nunca y deseando entrar ahí.)

Como es normal,Rito ya había visto alguna que otra revista porno,y sabía más o menos lo que hacer.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Con cuidado.

-Es imposible no tener cuidado con una chica tan preciosa como tú,Yami.

Yami sintió como si su corazón se fuera a derretir...nunca había experimentado este sentimiento.

Ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos, y Rito empezó a dirigir su miembro a la vagina virgen de Yami. Estaba bastante mojada por lo que entró

sin mucha dificultad.

-!¿Sangre?! Yami...estás bien? (Dijo Rito asustado)

-No te preocupes...según los libros es normal en la primera vez...duele un poco pero lo puedo aguantar

-Podemos parar y hacerlo otro día...

-Pero qué dices...no digas tonterías y sigue por favor...

-Era una broma... no podría detenerme ahora aunque quisiera...cuando te deje de doler me avisas.

-Ya no me duele apenas.

-Aquí voy.

Rito sacó el rey del harem que lleva dentro y empezó a moverse dentro de Yami con gran rapidez y energía,Yami empezó a gritar del placer que esto le provocaba,

pero claro, al ser la primera vez del protagonista, no aguantó mucho y empezó a sentir que algo se acercaba.

-Yami...no voy a aguantar mucho más...¿Lo quieres dentro?

-Te refieres a...por supuesto que dentro no,almenos de momento...dijo sonriendóle a Rito.

-Está bien...-Y Rito lo soltó todo en el pecho de yami.

Casi al mismo tiempo yami también lo hizo y sintió un placer enorme.

-Lo siento...no lo he podido evitar

-No te preocupes...(Yami tenía un poco en los labios y lo quitó con su lengua...Rito estaba sorprendido)

-Mmmmhh...no tiene mal sabor, pero me quedo con el taiyaki...

Rito sonrió y le volvió a dar un beso.

Se quedaron los dos tumbados en la cama,desnudos,mientras Rito acariciaba la cabeza de Yami que descansaba sobre el brazo de rito.

Así, se quedaron dormidos, mientras fuera en la calle empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia.

Pasó un día y Rito y Yami seguían allí, en la cama,durmiendo...Rito estaba estirado y Yami estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de él, las sábanas cubrían

las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos.

Mikan, la hermanita de Rito,entraba por la puerta de la casa...

 **Continuará... (depende de si me apetece seguirla o si alguien la lee)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno pues continuaré con el capítulo 2...Es bastante más corto pero ya iré escribiendo más...**

-Ritooo! ya estoy en casaaa! Mikan dejó algunas cosas que había comprado,y fue al baño para estaba

en la ducha pensó en por qué Rito no salió a recibirla...

Mientras,Rito dormía tranquilamente con la ex-asesina rubia abrazada a él. Entonces empezó a oir un ruido que provenía del baño, abrió los ojos todavía

adormilado y se quedó pensando un momento recordando todo lo ocurrido entre Yami y é una sensación de pánico invadió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de

que alguien

se estaba dando una ducha mientras Yami estaba durmiendo en su cama y claro, sospechaba que era Mikan,esto lo hacía todo aún peor...¿Qué haría Mikan

si se encontraba a su mejor amiga y a su hermano mayor durmiendo juntos,y además desnudos?

Entonces ocurrió lo que Rito más temía...Mikan empezó a pedir a gritos una toalla ya que había entrado a la ducha con prisa y la había olvidado.

-Ritooo! ¿Podrías traerme una toallaaaa? Rito tragó saliva y empezó a pensar como nunca lo había hecho.

-Mierda,mierda,mierda... ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿podría despertar a Yami y pedirle que se vaya rápidamente...? pero...¿y si no recuerda nada y decide

asesinarme? No me puedo arriesgar...

-Ritooo? Estas ahí? Mikan seguía insistiendo

Entonces Rito reaccionó y se puso su ropa interior rápidamente y cogió una toalla para dársela a Mikan.

Mikan ya se había cansado de esperar e iba a la habitación de Rito... se encontraron en el pasillo...

-Oh hola Rito! por fin apareces...gracias por la toa- o-o-oye Ri-rito... !¿se puede saber que haces con las bragas de Yami-san?!

Al pobre Rito casi le da un ataque cardíaco al oir esas palabras...Con una expresión de sufrimiento en la cara miró hacia abajo y sí...

llevaba puestas las bragas de Yami en lugar de su ropa interior...

-(No puede ser...¿!existe una situación peor que ésta?! pero...como sabe que son las de Yami...?)

-Esas son exactamente las braguitas que Yami-san se compró el otro día cuando fui con ella de compras...¿!Me podrías explicar que está pasando

aquí?!Y no me vayas a decir ahora que eres un ladrón pervertido de braguitas...Mikan empezó a llorar y a lamentarse...

-Mi-mikan...e-espera lo puedo explicar...(¿en verdad puedo dar una explicación convincente sin decir que he tenido sexo con su querida Yami-san?)

Mikan se puso su ropa y salió por la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pervertido!Gritaba mientras se alejaba...

-Maldita sea...¿ahora cómo voy a explicar todo esto a Yami?

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Yuuki Rito?

-Oh...bu-buenos días Yami...¿que tal has dormido? espera... ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó entre nosotros verdad?

-Pues cl-claro que lo recuerdo...idiota...dijo sonrojada.-Pero no cambies de tema! ¿Qué es eso que me tenías que explicar? !¿Y por qué tienes mis bragas?!

-Ah...pues verás... Rito le contó a Yami todo lo ocurrido con Mikan...Yami lo escuchó todo atentamente sin decir una palabra.

-Y bueno... eso es lo que ocurrió...

-Asique eso es lo que ha ocurrido...vaya, eres un chico con mala suerte...

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo entiendes,Yami?

-Claro que entiendo Yuuki Rito... entiendo que te voy A MATAR!Yami transformó su brazo en una cuchilla de acero y se lanzó contra Rito para darle su merecido.

Pero entonces Yami canceló la transformación y le dio un beso a Rito.

-Si no estuviera enamorada de ti seguro que te habría matado aquí mismo...Yami sonrió amablemente.

-Oh...Yami...eres adorable...

Se empezaron a besar intensamente y a excitarse cada vez más, Rito ya estaba sin camiseta...

-Espera!...no debería estar haciendo esto... tengo que disculparme con Mikan!Lo siento Yami... de todas formas... no creía que te gustara tanto hacerlo conmigo...

-Es solo que me he levantado un poco excitada! Dame mi ropa y mis braguitas, me voy a comprar taiyaki! Idiota! Dijo Yami, nerviosa.

Yami desplegó unas alas blancas y se fue volando por la ventana

-¿Qué le pasará? También está enfadada? Oh bueno... voy a buscar a Mikan,a ver cómo le explico este lío...

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo, un poco mas largo que el anterior.**

En la cabeza de Mikan seguian sonando las palabras "pervertido" "idiota" mientras corria

a un lugar donde encontrar refugio de su pervertido "onii-chan" la huida la llevó hasta la

casa de Sairenji Haruna, una de las chicas enamoradas de Rito, ademas de la primera.

Mikan llamo a la puerta apresuradamente dando unos breves y nerviosos golpes.

Despues de unos momentos la puerta se abrio y Haruna se encontro con una Mikan triste. Esto sorprendio a la peliazul(o morado).

\- Mikan-san? ha pasado algo?

Mikan solo conseguia pronunciar algunas palabras como: "Rito"..."braguitas"..."yami-san..."

-Sera mejor que entres a mi casa y te calmes.

-Esta...bien

Las dos chicas entraron a casa y Haruna le sirvio un té a Mikan,que estaba un poco mas tranquila.

-Bien...dime lo que ha pasado,no te preocupes y no ocultes nada.

Despues de cerca de medio minuto en silencio, Mikan empezo a contar lo sucedido con Rito...una vez

terminó, Haruna tenia una expresion en la cara completamente normal,su cerebro parecia estar

procesando informacion,ya que despues de unos segundos cayo al suelo como un arbol talado.

-Ha-Haruna-san?! estas bien?

-Ah,lo olvidaba... a ti te gusta Rito verdad? Pero no pasa nada,solo se trata de una de las

muchas situaciones pervertidas de Rito...

Haruna se levanto del lugar de su caida como un robot.

\- *Suspiro* que inocente eres Mikan-san... esta claro que Yami-san y Yuuki-kun estaban *******

o quiza****** y seguramente luego *******.

Haruna dijo esto ultimo medio llorando y gritando y Mikan tenia cara de terror por las cosas

que acababa de decir la dulce y delicada Haruna.

-Oh va-vamos haruna-san... Rito y Yami-san? haciendo...eso? es casi imposible... despues de

todo,Yami-san no para de repetir que sigue queriendo matar a Rito...

-Tienes razon, Mikan-san... digamos que hay un 99% de probabilidades de que no hayan

hecho... "eso" pero... y ese 1%? ademas... por lo que me has contado... Que otras opciones

se te ocurren? que Yuuki-kun es un ladron de braguitas? lo veo muy dificil... el no es asi .

-Supongo que tienes razon... pero me resulta muy dificil creerlo.

-Mikan-san,quedate a descansar aqui,hay comida en el frigorifico,coge todo lo que quieras,y no

te preocupes,no hay nadie en casa por unos dias.

-Vale pero... que ocurre?

-Ire a hablar con Yuuki-kun...

\- Estas segura?

-No hay ningun problema, dejamelo a mi.

-Buena suerte

Haruna salio de su casa dejando a Mikan y encontrandose a Rito de camino...

-Ah...ho-hola Yuuki-kun

-(Mierda...! que hace Haruna-chan aqui ?!) ah... hola,Sairenji...paseando a Maron?(su perro)

-Ah...no... estaba dando un paseo y... espera no...! QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO DE LAS BRAGUITAS DE

YAMI-SAN?! EH?!

Haruna dejo salir a la bestia celosa de su interior y le dejo las cosas claras a Rito.

Rito estaba muy sorprendido aunque no tardo en salir de su asombro.

-(Mierda... sabe todo lo que ha pasado?) Eh... ¿de que estas hablando?

-No te hagas el loco Yuuki-kun...lo se todo...*llorando*

\- Te gusta mas Yami-san que yo?

Haruna empezo a desabrocharse poco a poco los botones de su camisa,dejando ver sus pequeños

pero redondeados pechos mientras los presionaba contra el pecho de Rito. Rito estaba algo

avergonzado, pero no se sentia muy excitado a pesar de que casi podia ver completamente los

pechos de Haruna.

Yami estaba comiendo algunos taiyaki en lo alto de un edificio cuando un alboroto llamo su

atencion...se trataba de Haruna y Rito.

Yami se acerco y entonces los vio desde arriba del edificio.

-Vamos...Yuuki-kun...se que te gustan los pechos...y ademas...se que estas loco por mi ...

¿piensas que no me doy cuenta de como me miras en la escuela?

Haruna acerco su cara a la de Rito para besarlo...

-Vamos Yuuki-kun... se que lo estas deseando...

El rostro de Rito se empezaba a ensombrecer, Yami estaba presenciando esa escena,y claro,se hizo una idea equivocada y empezo a sentir ciertos

sentimientos.

\- Que son estos sentimientos?- Era algo que Yami nunca habia sentido antes.

-Es como si estuvieran golpeando mi corazon...no se lo que me pasa...solo se que duele...despues de todo estabas jugando conmigo...Yuuki Rito.

Volviendo con Haruna y Rito...

\- Que ocurre Yuuki-kun? no quieres besarme? entonces lo hare yo...

-Basta,Sairenji. Vuelve a ser tu misma, tu no eres asi .

Rito lo dijo con una cara totalmente seria,Haruna no le habia visto asi nunca antes. Su voz era igual de seria que su cara.

-Yuuki...kun...lo siento...

-Tienes razon...hace unos cuantos dias estaba enamorado de ti y de Lala, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

\- Que quieres decir? Dijo haruna, con cara de tristeza.

-Veras...fue hace uno o dos meses...cuando Yami me conto su pasado y todo lo relacionado con ello (capitulo 10 de TLRD) cuando me conto todo no podia dejar de preocu-

parme por Yami, realmente la queria ayudar... porque lo veia en sus ojos... el primer dia que la conoci, cuando fue contratada para asesinarme,vi que sus ojos estaban

llenos de un vacio y soledad enormes...por aquel entonces desconocia la razon...pero cuando me conto su pasado... esos ojos vacios deseaban que esos dias de cariño y

felicidad que paso con Tearju regresaran...pero eso se lo llevaron unos malditos cientificos solo para convertir a Yami en una asesina sin por lo que

tuvo que pasar...incluso cambio su personalidad alegre y dulce por una fria y despiadada para sobrevivir en el espacio.

-! Sabes lo duro que puede llegar a ser eso?! lo sabes,Sairenji?!

Rito derramo algunas lagrimas de rabia.

-Calmate,Yuuki-kun...

Yami seguia escuchando arriba en el edificio y sentia una calidez y una tranquilidad en su corazon desconocidas para ella.

-( Por que mi objetivo me trata tan amblemente y me ayuda siempre que puede?) Yami no lograba comprenderlo...Rito siguio hablando.

-Desde entonces siempre he querido ayudarla y animarla todo lo posible,incluso la ayude a escapar del darkness,aunque prefiero no hablar de eso...

al principio creia que todo esto lo hacia por que yo era asi , siempre sindo amable y ayudando a los demas...pero me detuve a reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos y descubri que

realmente amo a Yami y quiero estar con ella...y por eso no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos,Sairenji...

-Ya veo...siento mi comportamiento...lo siento de verdad...

Haruna salio corriendo con lagrimas en sus tarde Haruna le conto a Mikan el discurso de Rito,y quedo tan sorprendida como Yami...

Yami salio de su asombro y se dejo caer en el suelo y se quedo sentada mirando al cielo,despues de unos segundos lagrimas empezaron a caer por su

rostro.

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que llore , pero si recuerdo que nunca antes habia llorado de felicidad.

Rito volvia a casa y cuando iba a entrar por la puerta la mano de Yami agarrando su camisa le detuvo.

-Yuuki...Rito...

-Oh! Yami! donde estabas? sigues enfadada por lo de an-

Yami le interrumpio juntando sus labios con los de Rito en un beso.

Rito se sonrojo

-Ya-Yami?! que te ocurre?

A continuacion Yami abrazo a Rito con fuerza.

-O-oye Yami...dime lo que te pasa

Entonces Rito vio que Yami estaba llorando.

-Ya veo...estabas escuchando verdad?

Yami asintio con la cabeza y Rito la abrazo tambien, mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-No volveras a estar sola, Yami. Estare contigo hasta el final.

Mikan se disponia a volver a casa, pero Haruna la detuvo.

-Mikan-san...creo que es mejor dejarlos solos...vi que Yami-san estaba escuchando lo que Yuuki-kun dijo,asi que seguramente vaya a darle

las gracias o algo asi .

-Entiendo...entonces me quedare a dormir aqui...con tu permiso.

-Claro.

Haruna acertó al decir eso ya que despues de comer y hablar un poco, Yami y Rito subieron a la habitacion y...

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nuevo capitulo... se que faltan todas las tildes por poner,en el siguiente capitulo estara resuelto el problema.**_

Yami y Rito subieron a la habitaci n y se sentaron en la cama de Rito, habia un ambiente un poco incomodo pero Rito

decidio romperlo.

-Bu-bueno...Yami... que quieres hacer? Dijo Rito algo nervioso...

\- Que que quiero hacer? pues...ya sabes... dijo Yami con la cara roja.

-Ah...te refieres a eso...(maldicion...ya lo hicimos una vez pero...esto es mas vergonzoso de lo que creia... creo que

Yami se siente igual que yo...solo hay que ver su cara)

Rito trago saliva e hizo el primer movimiento,empezo a mover lentamente su mano hasta la de Yami,que estaba sentada justo al lado...

la mano de Rito alcanzo la de Yami,pero Yami se asusto un poco y la retiro rapidamente.

-Yami... ocurre algo?

-Lo siento, Yuuki Rito... pero esque no me siento preparada...soy consciente de que tuvimos sexo el otro dia pero...no es como ahora,ese dia

estaba muy excitada y no pensaba claramente...

-En realidad no te gusto... es por eso, Yami?

-No,no es eso. Es solo que me voy a morir de verguenza...-el rostro de Yami se entristecio

-Asique eso era... no tienes que preocuparte,Yami...no veo ninguna razon por la que estar avergonzada -Rito puso un rostro serio- ya que

yo te acepto tal y como eres y ten por seguro que puedes confiar plenamente en mi.

Rito tomo la mano de Yami

-Ademas...eres la chica mas bonita que he conocido... que tonto fui al enamorarme de Sairenji o Lala cuando tenia a una chica como tu

delante de mi todo este tiempo. Aunque bueno, creo que tambien influyo el que me quisieras matar...por eso me daba miedo decir mis

sentimientos...

\- Crees que seguirias vivo ahora mismo si de verdad hubiera querido matarte? Y por que crees que me quede aqui en la Tierra?

-Eres un idiota,Yuuki Rito...pero...

Los labios de Rito se encontraron con los de Yami en un beso,se sorprendio,sus bocas se separaron pero Rito le devolvio el

beso mientras la abrazaba. Estuvieron asi durante unos largos minutos...Yami empezo a gemir mientras sus lenguas danzaban.

Los gemidos de Yami excitaron a Rito y su miembro estaba despertando.

-Yami...ya no aguanto mas...

-Quitame la ropa...

Rito siguio las ordenes de su amante y dejo a Yami en braguitas,el tambien se deshizo de su camiseta y su pantalon...

Se volvieron a besar mientras Rito acariciaba sus pechos en crecimiento,Rito tenia una tecnica muy buena,pero no se detuvo ahi,

tambien empezo a succionar sus pechos mientras acariciaba las caderas de Yami,despues de unos minutos empezo a agarrar su trasero mientras

rozaba la parte intima de Yami.

-Eres un pervertido Yuuki Ri- Ahh!

Yami experimento un gran placer cuando Rito introdujo un dedo dentro de Yami.

\- Que ha sido eso? Podrias hacerlo otra vez?

-Encantado

Rito siguio dando placer a Yami y despues de unos 10 minutos, subio un nivel.

-Yami... Estas lista?

-Lo vas a...meter?

-No...todavia estamos empezando...tranquila,esto te gustara...solo relajate y disfruta.

Rito le quito las braguitas a Yami lentamente y a continuacion acerco su cara a la vagina de Yami.

-Yuuki Rito...se que has dicho que no tenga verguenza pero...no puedo evitarlo... - Dijo Yami tapando su cara sonrojada con las manos.

-Esta bien Yami...no pasa nada...

Rito empezo a hacer increibles movimientos con su lengua y Yami estaba a punto de explotar de placer...Yami sentia que algo iba a salir

pero lo aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas...

-Yuuki Rito...si sigues...

\- No quieres que siga? esta bien,pero esto era el calentamiento...ahora estas lista, deberia entrar con facilidad.

-Lo habia leido antes en algunas revistas...tambien decia que la segunda vez suele ser mas placentera...

-Vamos a comprobarlo... -Rito sonrió-Aqui voy...

El miembro de Rito entro con facilidad en Yami,ambos gimieron

-Se siente muy distinto de la otra vez...

-Esto es genial...ademas tu cuerpo es muy bonito,Yami... -Yami se sonrojo aun mas.

Rito lo sacaba y lo metia repetidamente, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

-Yami...estoy cerca de...

-Ritooooooo! ya estoy en casaaa! -Grito una voz familiar

Lala,Momo y Nana entraban por la puerta...Habian vuelto de su viaje...Lala salio corriendo hacia la habitacion de Rito.

-Mierda,creo que viene hacia aqui...Yami,escondete en las mantas o algo...

Yami se escondio bajo las mantas mientras pensaba aterrorizada en lo que pasaria si las hermanas de deviluke la descubrieran,ya que las unicas

al tanto del romance de Yami y Rito eran Haruna y Mikan.

Lala entro en la habitacion de Rito gritando cuanto lo habia echado de menos...

-Ritoooooo!

-Espera,Lala.

Rito la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de saltar a la cama.

-Ocurre algo Rito? Dijo con cara de duda.

-Veras...esque estoy...enfermo...y necesito descansar.

\- En serio? que pena...

Esto desilusiono tanto a Lala como a Momo,que se disponia a meterse en la cama de no se rindio tan facilmente...

-Rito-san tiene razon, onee-sama...deberias dejarle descansar.

-Esta bieeen...

Lala salio de la habitacion dejando solos a Momo y Rito, y Yami,que estaba oculta en las mantas tumbada a la altura del miembro todavia erecto

de Rito,lo observaba...

-(Asi que eso estaba dentro de mi hace unos momentos...) Yami se empezo a sentir aun mas excitada de lo que estaba.

-Oye...Momo...tu tambien deberias dejarme descansar...

Momo cerro la puerta de la habitacion y empezo a acercarse a Rito mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando en braguitas y en camisa.

-Momo...detente ahora mismo

-Te he echado de menos Rito-san...dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yami se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidio actuar,transformo su brazo en una espada y destruyo una estanteria, Momo se

sorprendio y miro hacia atras. Yami cogio toda la ropa y a Rito y salto por la ventana.

Cuando Momo volvio a mirar para preguntar que habia pasado, vio que Rito ya no estaba y tambien vio un cabello rubio descendiendo por la ventana.

\- Yami-san? Espera ! (Ha secuestrado a Rito-san para matarlo? y justo cuando esta enfermo...esto es muy malo,fui una tonta al creer que

Yami-san podria estar en el Harem...)

Yami y Rito cayeron en el jardin,aunque Rito cayo frente a la ventana y Nana estaba viendo la TV y de pronto vio a Rito completamente desnudo en el

jardin.

-Esa maldita bestia... ! !QUE DEMONIOS HACES MALDITO PERVERTIDO?! dijo Nana mientras salia corriendo y a punto de llorar.

-Mierda...Yami,vamonos a algun sitio...

Yami acababa de ponerse su ropa de batalla saliendo de unos arbustos.

-Vamos a mi casa.

\- Tu casa?

-Si,es una nave espacial.

-Esta bien.

-Pero antes ponte algo de ropa. -Dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Oh...lo siento.

Una vez vestidos,Yami desplego unas alas y Rito se subio en su espalda y se dirigieron a la nave espacial de Yami.

Despues de unos minutos volando por el cielo,Rito y Yami entraron a la nave espacial/casa de Yami.

-Ufff...ha estado cerca...creia que nos iban a pillar en medio de...

Rito fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de Yami,que todavia estaba excitada.

\- Eso significa que quieres que continuemos por donde lo dejamos?

-Claro.

Se fueron a una habitacion totalmente blanca con algunos muebles,una cama y alguna ventana ambos se quitaron la ropa rapidamente y retomaron

lo que habian dejado a medias.

De vuelta en la casa de Rito,Momo estaba muy preocupada y decidio preguntar a sus hermanas si sabian si Yami tenia algun tipo de casa o base.

Pero Lala y Nana no sabian nada,tampoco Run,ni Kotegawa,ni Haruna,ni siquiera Mikan.

Momo estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando vio a Nemesis caminando por la calle mientras comia un dulce.

Momo le pregunto sobre la casa de Yami.

-Te lo puedo decir,pero tendras que darme algo a cambio...que tal... entregarme a Yuuki Rito durante un dia para jugar con el?

-(Maldita Nemesis...pero no tengo otra opcion...)

-Esta bien...pero solo un dia.

-Jujujuju...gracias a que las dos somos armas trans del mismo tipo, puedo saber donde se encuentra Konjiki no Yami...observa,Momo-hime.  
 **("hime" significa princesa)**

Nemesis creo una especie de objeto con su trans que marcaba la localizacion de Yami.

-Gracias...Nemesis.

-De nada...jujuju...(que bien me lo voy a pasar con ese Rito)

Momo desplego sus alas,y se dirigio a la nave/casa de Yami.

Cuando llego empezo a buscar alguna puerta y encontro una ventana y lo que vio no le gusto demasiado...

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capítulo...no sé cuánto durará ésta historia,pero la verdad esque es bastante divertido escribirla,el siguiente capítulo quizá sea bastante largo...**

Momo miró por la ventana y vió a Yami y a Rito besándose,desesperadamente,desnudos y teniendo sexo como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación y sólo existieran ellos

dos en el mundo. -Yami! Te amo! Quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida. -Yuuki...Rito...yo...también... Yami apenas podía pronunciar una palabra debido al placer y

felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Mientras tanto Momo estaba ahí fuera,viendo aquella escena sin poder moverse y escuchando esas palabras tan dolorosas que

habían salido de la boca de su querido Rito-san. -(Esto no puede ser cierto...!¿!¿!Yami-san y Rito-san?! es imposible...nunca imaginé que esos dos...sospechaba que Yami-

san pudiera tener sentimientos por Rito-san...pero se suponía que él estaba enamorado de onee-sama y de Haruna-san...espera...cabe la posibilidad de que estén bajo

algún afrodisíaco...sí,tiene que ser eso) Momo se quedó espiando un poco más. Yami y Rito seguían con su acto sexual ,Rito levantó a Yami y la puso contra la pared

mientras la besaba y agarraba sus pequeños y redondos pechos,ella no paraba de gemir.Y cada segundo que Momo observaba, un sentimiento en su interior iba

apareciendo,cada vez con más intensidad,no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero era como si su corazón estuviese siendo golpeado. -(¿qué me ocurre? Esto es un gran

avance para el plan harem...¿por qué estoy tan celosa?

No, me estoy engañando a mi misma...en el fondo de mi corazón daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Yami-san...parecen muy felices...no parece que estén bajo

ningún efecto afrodisíaco. Lágrimas amargas empezaron a recorrer el rostro triste de Momo. -Yami! Estoy cerca de... -Puedes hacerlo en mi boca -¿!Qué?! ¿Estás segura?

-No hay problema,solo quiero probar. -Está bie... -Mmmhh... -¿Y bien? ¿qué sabor tiene? -No está del todo mal...pero voy a lavarme la boca ahora mismo,Espera ahí. Rito setumbó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cintura, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. -(Ahhh...Yami es increíble...me pregunto cómo voy a explicarle todo esto a Lala y a las demás...)

Yami volvió del baño con la cara algo sonrojada. -Oh Yami! ¿qué ocurre? -Yuuki Rito...¿puedo tumbarme a tu lado? -¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que puedes,ven aquí.-La

invitó -Y por cierto,puedes llamarme Rito. Yami se acercó poco a poco y se tumbó junto a él,apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Rito y éste se sonrojó un poco. Rito con

algo de timidez acarició suavemente el cabello rubio de Yami. -(Su pelo es tan suave y bonito...y sus ojos carmesí...y su piel...y sus...) Rito podía ver completamente los

redondeados y bonitos pechos de Yami desde su posición, estaban presionando contra su pecho. Rito no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo y algo empezó a crecer entre sus piernas. Apareció un

bulto en las sábanas,Yami lo vió. -¿Estás excitado de nuevo? ¿Esque no soy lo suficientemente buena? Yami transformó su cabello en un puño -Es como si todo siguiera

igual que antes... -Pensó Rito.

Voló hasta la ventana y se golpeó contra el cristal y vió que Momo estaba al otro lado. -Lo siento...¿estás bien,Rito?- Preguntó Yami algo preocupada.

Rito cayó al suelo y Yami también vió a Momo,ésta salió huyendo rápidamente. -Mierda...parece que hemos sido descubiertos...¿cuánto

llevará mirando? (pero qué raro...¿por qué habrá salido huyendo? no es propio de ella...) -Pensaba mantener nuestra relación en secreto durante un tiempo... -¿Por qué?

-¿No crees que así sería más emocionante,Yami? -Supongo,pero no creo que la princesa Momo se lo cuente a las demás... -Tienes razón...dudo que Momo actúe así...

-Oye...Rito... -¿Qué ocurre,Yami? -Si tanto quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto...hay alguien que podría borrar los recuerdos sobre nosotros de la princesa Momo y de

Sairenji Haruna... -¿En serio? ¿Quién? -Némesis,gracias a su habilidad trans. -No lo había pensado...claro,con su habilidad podría funcionar... -Voy a salir para

buscarla,adiós,Yami. -Espera! ¿podríamos tener una cita algún día de estos? -Dijo Yami algo avergonzada. Rito sonrió. -Por supuesto,adiós de nuevo! -Espera! -¿Qué

ocurre aho- Rito miró hacia abajo y vió que uno de sus pies estaba en el aire y debajo se podía ver casi todo japón. -Olvidé que estábamos en tu nave espacial! Pero no

recuerdo que estuviera a esta altura... -Le ordené a Luna(nombre de la nave)que subiera de altitud para que no fuéramos molestados pero aun así...la princesa

Momo nos encontró...me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo para encontrarnos...,bueno,te dejaré en tierra firme,sube. Yami voló y dejó a Rito en la calle.

Yami estaba algo cansada,por lo que se fue a descansar a su nave.

-Bueeeno...¿dónde podrías estar,Némesis?

-Justo detrás de ti, jejeje...

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capítulo :D Bastante largo...**

Rito miró hacia atrás y vió a una niña(loli) de piel y cabello oscuros y de ojos amarillos brillantes.

Se trataba de Némesis.

-Te estaba buscando,Yuuki Rito...

-Lo mismo digo,Némesis.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué quiere un terrícola como tú de mí? ¿Acaso quieres mi cuerpo? Jejeje...dijo Némesis mientras bajaba su vestido negro.

-Claro que no! -Dijo Rito,sonrojado.

-Bueno, no sé si lo sabrás,pero Momo-hime me prometió que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera durante un día a cambio de cierta información.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.

-Bueno,de todas formas yo también quería pedirte algo.

-Hoy estoy de buen humor,asi que haré tu pedido gratis.

-Gracias.

-Pero antes vamos a divertirnos...

Némesis agarró a Rito y se lo llevó volando velozmente.

Llegaron a la casa de Rito y se metieron en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-¿Tú que crees?

Némesis empezó a quitarse el vestido negro,sólo llevaba eso,asi que Rito pudo ver su pequeño cuerpo desnudo de piel oscura.

-Oye...

-Quítate la ropa,Yuuki,sin timidez.

-Pero...

-Recuerda nuestro trato.-Némesis sonrió emocionada.

Rito se quitó la ropa y cogió una toalla para taparse.

-No vas a necesitar eso,Yuuki Rito...y...¿puedo llamarte Rito?

-Como quieras pero...¿qué vamos a hacer exactamente?

Némesis usó el trans y el tamaño de su pecho y trasero aumentó,ahora tenía un cuerpo

parecido al de Momo.

-¿vas haciéndote una idea de lo que vamos a hacer?

Rito se metió en la bañera para esconder su erección.

-¿Por qué te metes en la bañera de repente? ¿intentas esconder "algo"?

-No,no es nada...jeje...(maldición...la verdad es que Némesis es bastante bonita...y su cuerpo también...lo siento Yami, de todas formas no puedo dejar que cruce la

línea,no me queda otra que seguirle el juego,ya se cansará...)

Némesis se metió en la bañera y se acercó lentamente a Rito.

-Nos divertiremos mucho,Rito...

Némesis se estaba excitando tocando el abdomen bien definido de Rito y siguió hasta el pecho y a continuación rodeó su espalda con los brazos, el miembro de Rito

estaba haciendo contacto con la parte íntima de Némesis eso la hizo gemir,nuestro protagonista estaba bastante excitado también.

Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Némesis y luego a acariciar sus suaves pechos y sus caderas.

Némesis no paraba de gemir,las respiraciones de ellos eran cada vez más pesadas.

-Némesis,no aguanto más...-Dijo Rito mientras besaba su cuello.

-Rito...hazme tuya...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso,sus lenguas no paraban de jugar

con la otra,sus bocas eran uno.

Rito no podía pensar claramente,en ese momento sólo pensaba en cuánto deseaba el cuerpo de

Némesis,no podía controlarse.

Sus bocas seguían unidas a la vez que Rito acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Némesis,desde sus piernas

hasta su delicado rostro.

Después de cerca de 10 minutos de besos y caricias,Rito no podía más su miembro se acercó

a la vagina de Némesis, que no podía hacer otra cosa que soltar pequeños ruidos de placer,cuando estaba a punto de

entrar en ella,Rito cerró sus ojos,y en la oscuridad de su mente apareció la silueta de una chica vestida de negro y rubia,Yami.

-(Ah,es cierto)Pensó Rito.

-Némesis,lo siento,no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya tengo a alguien a quién quiero.

-Konjiki no Yami ¿eh?

-Espera,¿cómo lo sabes?

-Jajaja...¿Quién te crees que soy?Yo lo sé todo.

-Lo siento...

-No importa,sólo estaba haciendo esto para probar si tu amor era real.Y para divertirme,claro.

-Ya veo...¿he aprobado?

-Te felicito,debe haber sido difícil resistirte a mi belleza,pero de todas formas,avísame si quieres

divertirte conmigo otro día a escondidas de Konjiki no Yami, jejeje... adiós,Yuuki Rito!

Némesis se puso su vestido y de un salto salió al exterior. En lo alto de un edificio se quedó pensando.

-Vaya...ese Yuuki Rito es muy interesante,realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con él...su técnica es

tan buena...puede que algún día consiga seducirlo...hoy casi lo logro...

Volviendo con Rito...

-Esa Némesis...dejarme así...podría haberme ayudado al menos...y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a preguntarle sobre lo de borrar los recuerdos de Momo y Haruna-chan...

Rito tenía una erección bastante grande.

Alguien entró al cuarto de baño,se desnudó,abrió la puerta y vió el miembro de Rito totalmente preparado...

-(Tenía que ser Nana...)

-Pero qué...estoy harta de ti, maldita bestia pervertida...dijo Nana mientras se sonrojaba.

-Espera,Nana!¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? Dijo Rito mirando hacia su "amigo".

-¿!¿!QUE?!

-Oh vamos Nana,solo tienes que masajearlo un poco...

-¿!Te has vuelto loco o qué?! ¿!piensas que voy a tocar esa cosa?! Y menos si es de alguien como tú.

-Es una pena...sería demasiado bueno que una chica como tú lo hiciera por mí...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh vamos,¿nunca te has mirado en un espejo? Eres una chica realmente preciosa,Nana.-Dijo Rito con una sonrisa en su cara.

La cara de Nana estaba toda sonrojada.

-Oh...vaya...gracias,aunque...mis pechos nunca crecen...-Dijo Nana,desanimada.

-Pero qué dices,si tus pechos son muy bonitos...

Nana se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro.

-Y...como decías que te tengo que ayudar con...¿eso?

-(Bien...ha picado el anzuelo)Pues verás...acércate.

Nana se acercó con mucha vergüenza.Él agarró las manos de Nana y las puso sobre su erecto miembro.

-(Wow...sus manos son realmente suaves y pequeñas...)

-Rito...esto es muy vergonzoso...

-No pasa nada,Nana...ten más confianza,mueve tus manos arriba y abajo repetidamente.

-¿Así? -La cara de Nana estaba completamente roja.

-Perfecto...lo estás haciendo muy bien,aumenta un poco la velocidad...

Nana continuó con su labor por unos 15 minutos hasta que Rito lo dejó salir sobre el pecho de Nana

-Ahh! ¿qué es esto?

-Digamos que es...con lo que se hacen los bebés.

-¿Eh?

-No importa,déjame limpiarte...-Rito fue a por papel y limpió el pequeño pecho de la más pequeña de las princesas deviluke.

-Bueno...adiós Nana...y gracias por lo que has hecho,realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí,que ocurre ¿quieres que me quede contigo? -Dijo Rito,burlandose.

-P-por supuesto que no,bestia.

Nana se metió en la bañera y se quedó pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido...con la cara aún roja.

Rito salió y se puso su ropa.

-(Ahhh...Nana es una buena chica...espero que Yami no se entere de esto...pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo...)

Rito bajó las escaleras y vió a Mikan en la cocina.

-Ah!Rito! ¿cuando has entrado?

-Hola,Mikan.

También vió que Momo estaba afuera regando las plantas.

Rito tragó saliva y fue a hablar con ella.

-Eh...hola,Momo...sobre lo del otro día...

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar,Rito-san.-Dijo Momo con un tono enfadado.

-Pero...

-He dicho que no hay nada de qué hablar.-Momo dijo esto levantando la voz y con una expresión seria,como si estuviera preparada para luchar.

-Entiendo...no sé que es lo que pasa por tu mente,pero no veo la razón por la que estar enfadada.

Rito no sabía que Momo lo amaba con todo su corazón y que el plan harem era una excusa para que Momo pudiera recibir algo de amor de Rito.

-Hemos terminado de hablar.-Momo entró en la casa y se metió en su habitación,allí se tumbó en su

cama mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Rito se sintió mal por Momo,pero su amor por Yami no iba a cambiar.

-Quiero ver a Yami...pero todavía estará descansando...¿qúe puedo hacer?

Entonces Rito salió a pasear,en una tienda de la ciudad vió que en una TV

estaban echando un anime en el que un hombre calvo derrotaba a todos sus enemigos de un golpe.

-Vaya...sería genial poder ser tan fuerte como esos protagonistas de los animes...

-Sí...sería realmente genial...

-¿Eh?

De pronto Rito sintió una sensación extraña en su abdomen,una cuchilla de acero había atravesado su cuerpo.

Rito cayó de rodillas al suelo,debajo de él había un charco de su propia sangre.

-(¿En serio? ¿qúe es esto? ¿es algún tipo de broma?Duele...)

Rito alzó la vista y delante de él había un hombre alto con una capa negra y con una extraña máscara.

-Si sobrevives,dile a Némesis que es una traidora.-Su voz sonaba modificada. Este hombre dió media vuelta y saltó tan alto como para aterrizar en lo alto de un edificio.

-(¿Ha dicho Némesis...? ¿Qué está ocurriendo...?)

La vista de Rito se nublaba cada vez más,la gente a su alrededor estaba paralizada por el terror.

Un buen hombre se acercó para ayudar a Rito.

-Oye chico,¿puedes levantarte?

\- ...

-Aparta humano,yo me encargo de él.

-Oye Rito,aguanta.

\- ...

Lo último que vió Rito fue el rostro de Némesis delante de él.

Cuando Rito despertó lo primero que vió fue que se encontraba en algún tipo de casa en la que no había estado nunca.

-Oh,Rito! Al fin despiertas...llevas 2 días durmiendo.

-¿Némesis? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? -Rito estaba tumbado en una cama.

Rito estaba sin camiseta,miró su cuerpo y descubrió que tenía una cicatriz en el abdomen. Una ola de recuerdos golpeó su memoria...Aquel paseo,el hombre de negro...

-Ya lo recuerdo...¿me has salvado tú,Némesis?

-Así es

-Vaya...te debo una.

-No es nada,por cierto, debes estar algo confundido¿no?

-Sí,¿quién era ese hombre? Mencionó algo de que eras una traidora...

Némesis suspiró.

-Pues verás...ellos son una raza alienígena humanoide conquistadora,no mucho más se conoce sobre ellos...el hombre que te atacó probablemente era uno de sus mensajeros.

No sólo vine a la tierra para liberar el darkness de Konjiki no Yami,también vine por otro trato que hice con ellos.

-¿Trato?

-Sí,ellos quieren conquistar el espacio,pero deviluke se lo impide,y me pidieron que investigara sobre las princesas deviluke,aqui,en la Tierra.

Rito escuchaba con atención.

-Y si te soy sincera,este planeta tiene algo especial,es divertido estar aquí,en esta ciudad,por lo que decidí quedarme aquí en vez de reportar lo que iba investigando, lo

tomaron como traición...y ahora vendrán a darme caza,en cualquier momento.

-Pero...se supone que tú eres muy poderosa ¿no es así?

-Estás en lo cierto,derrotarlos no supondría mucho problema,incluso podría extinguir su raza...pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Pues bueno...desde el día que te conocí me he sentido atraída hacia ti,cada día un poco más hasta el punto de quererte sólo para mí...y cuando ví que habías sido

atacado,estaba realmente preocupada...y utilizé una gran parte de mi poder para sanarte,y ahora mismo no soy demasiado fuerte.

Némesis se acercó y se puso encima de Rito.

-Pero hay una forma de recuperar mi poder...-Dijo Némesis mirando a Rito a los ojos.

Némesis acariciaba el pecho de Rito delicadamente y su cara se acercaba lentamente.

-¿D-de verdad? y...¿Cómo lo podrías recuperar? -Dijo Rito,nervioso.

Némesis acercó su cara a la oreja de Rito y le susurró:

-Teniendo sexo salvaje conmigo...

La cara de Rito se puso completamente roja.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?

-Completamente en serio.

-¿No hay otra forma?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Un gran número de las nanomáquinas que había en mi cuerpo ahora están en el tuyo,para recuperarlas se necesita contacto físico.

-Uh...pero...ya te dije que mi amor pertenece a Yami...

-Pero eso no significa que tú y yo no podamos divertirnos...además...¿vas a dejar que esos alienígenas asesinen a las princesas de deviluke?Incluso podrían hacerles cosas peores que asesinarlas. Un profundo rencor hacia deviluke,después de todo.

Rito se quedó pensativo.

-Soy la única que puede hacerles frente,quizá Konjiki no Yami con el darkness también podría, pero el darkness desapareció cuando la salvaste.

-Está bien...lo haré.Pero con una vez basta ¿verdad?

-Quién sabe...quizá hagan falta dos rondas...jejeje

-Mmmmhh...

-Oh vamos,Rito...Yami no sabrá nada,te lo prometo.¿O el problema es que no te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas,eres muy bonita...pero...es igual,vamos a hacerlo.

-Entonces empecemos...¿Qué cuerpo te gusta más?Lo puedo cambiar a tu gusto...

-Bueno...la verdad esque pienso que tu cuerpo pequeño es el más bonito...aunque...podrías aumentar el tamaño de tus...

-De mis...

Némesis agarró sus pechos y aumentó un poco su tamaño, eran del tamaño de Yami aproximadamente.Némesis se situó encima de la cadera de Rito,que sólo tenía ropa interior.

-¿Serías tan amable de quitarme el vestido,Yuuki Rito?

Rito asintió y levantó el vestido negro de seda de Némesis dejando ver su cuerpo de piel oscura.

Rito tenía una vista completa,esto le excitó,su miembro sobresalía de la ropa.

-(Mierda...Némesis tiene algo que siempre hace excitarme más de lo normal)

-Pareces más que listo,Rito...¿tanto me deseas?

Rito tomó la iniciativa y empezó a besar a Némesis con ganas.

Némesis se sorprendió y se sonrojó.Estaba bastante excitada también.

Después de un rato besándose y tocándose decidieron comenzar su acto sexual.

Probaron varias posiciones,probaron en distintos lugares,en la cama,de pie,en el suelo,en la ducha...

A medida que iban haciendo el amor,la cercanía y confianza entre ellos crecía... estuvieron horas haciéndolo.

Némesis dijo entre gemidos que era necesario que soltara su carga dentro de ella,por lo que Rito lo hizo unas 2 veces hasta que terminaron.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama,Némesis estaba encima de él,con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿A que no ha estado tan mal,Yuuki Rito?

Rito estaba algo cansado.

-Uff...ha sido increíble...supongo que con esto es suficiente¿no?

-Sí,ahora estoy al 100%.

Némesis besó a Rito una vez más.

-Pero oye...¿y si quedas embarazada?

-Jejeje...no te preocupes...con mi poder eso no supone una molestia...podrías hacerlo todas las veces que quieras y no quedaría embarazada.

Rito se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Pero...¿un arma trans como tú podría tener hijos?

-Por supuesto,Yami,Mea,y yo, fuimos creadas como humanas,con la diferencia de los poderes.

-Ya veo...por cierto,¿dónde estamos?

-Estamos en una de mis bases de operaciones,es una casa que construí yo...se encuentra ubicada en lo

alto de la montaña, cerca de tu ciudad.

Rito miró por una ventana y pudo contemplar unas maravillosas vistas al paisaje montañoso.

Un poco más arriba de la casa se podía ver el pico más alto de la montaña donde había nieve,más abajo había un gran valle y un frondoso bosque...y un río atravesaba todo el valle.Más allá del valle se podía ver la ciudad.

Rito estaba maravillado por las vistas hasta que vió a tres hombres vestidos con capas negras en las rocas de la cima de la montaña...las capas negras se movían con el viento,miraban hacia donde estaban Rito y Némesis.

-Némesis! están aquí! -Dijo Rito,alterado.

-Tranquilízate...te dije que estaba al 100%...

Némesis rodeó a Rito con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

Rito se sorprendió.Nunca pensó que Némesis pudiera ser tan amable y tierna una vez la conociera...al parecer tenía una idea equivocada de ella.

-Observa...

Némesis salió fuera,dió un enorme salto y se dirigió a la batalla a una velocidad increíble con sus manos transformadas en una especie de espadas rodeadas por un humo negro.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capítulo epicofantastico.**

Némesis corría entre las rocas a una gran velocidad hacia sus enemigos,2 de los 3 hombres dispararon una especie de bolas de energía hacia Némesis,antes de que impactaran,Némesis se transformó en una sombra y esquivó el ataque, Yuuki estaba perplejo observando desde la casa.

La sombra recorrió una gran distancia en cuestión de segundos y bastó un simple golpe de Némesis desde la sombra para asesinar a los 2 hombres de una vez .El tercer hombre no duro ni un asalto contra Némesis...Némesis extendió desde sus manos unas cadenas hechas de una sustancia negra cortó las piernas del hombre de un tajo y éste cayó al suelo,inmovilizado.

-¿Cuales son vuestros planes? -Dijo Némesis en un tono serio.

El hombre tosió sangre.

-Jaajaja! ¿Piensas que podrás derrotar a nuestro rey? Qué ingenua...

Némesis terminó con su sufrimiento cortando su cuello.

Rito salió de su asombro y salió corriendo hacia Némesis.

-Ritoooo! ¿has visto eso?-Gritó Némesis.

Pero Rito no corría para felicitarla.

-¡NÉMESIS! DETRÁS DE TI! Gritó Rito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué ocurre?No le oigo desde aquí.

Rito deseaba en ese momento salvar a Némesis más que nada, una nave espacial gigantesca apareció detrás de Némesis y un proyectil enorme de energía se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad desde la nave.

Rito cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con todas sus ganas ni siquiera el mismo sabe que pasó... dió un salto a una velocidad increíble hacia Némesis,un humo negro y rojo salía despedido de los pies de Rito mientras volaba rápidamente hacia ella, la agarró y saltó una vez más,

esta vez fue un salto tan grande como para aterrizar en lo alto de la nave con Némesis en sus brazos.

Tanto Némesis como Rito estaban muy impactados al ver lo sucedido.

-¿!Qu-que demonios ha ocurrido?!-Exclamó Rito.

-Creo que se lo que ha ocurrido...pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora un minuto te lo explico.

-Está bien...espera...¿un minuto?

-Primero salta otra vez como antes y vuelve a la casa.

Rito se inclinó para dar el salto,sus pies estaban rodeados de ese humo negro,saltó y llegó de nuevo hasta la casa y se quedó observando,todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-(¿Qué coño me está ocurriendo? ¿por qué salto de ésta forma...?No lo sé,sólo sé que es jodidamente genial)

Ahora le tocaba a Némesis...ella también inclinó sus piernas,sus pies también estaban rodeados por un humo negro.Némesis saltó a unos 50 metros,volaba hacia arriba a la vez que iba dejando una estela de ese humo, dejó de ascender,transformó sus dos manos en enormes mazos de algún material del espacio y cayó en picado hacia la nave y destruyó la nave por completo.

La nave colapsó y causó una gran explosión,pero antes de que algún escombro en llamas cayera a la superficie,Némesis creó un agujero de gusano similar a los que creaba Yami en su estado de darkness y el agujero se tragó la nave y la depositó en algún lugar del frío espacio.

Rito vió toda la escena,con la boca abierta y sus ojos como platos.

Némesis aterrizó junto a Rito.Éste se había quedado sin palabras.

-Jejeje...te dije...que estaba...al 100%... -Las piernas de Némesis no reaccionaban y Némesis cayó en los brazos de Rito.

-¿Te encuentras bi-bien?

-Parece que me he pasado al usar tanto poder...Sonrió Némesis.

Rito tomó a Némesis en sus brazos y entró a la casa para dejarla descansando en la cama.

-Y bien,¿por qué ahora puedo dar saltos de 20 metros de altura? -Preguntó Rito.

-Verás...se debe a que estuvimos demasiado tiempo...teniendo sexo...y al parecer una parte de mi poder pasó a tu cuerpo.

-¿En serio? ¿eso puede ocurrir?

-No lo sabía hasta ahora,ya que no había tenido sexo nunca.Y además,mis poderes son distintos a los de Mea o a los de Yami.¿Has tenido sexo con alguna de ellas?

-¿Eh?¿qué pregunta es esa?

-Dímelo.

-Pues...con Yami...-Dijo Rito,sonrojándose.

-¿Y no has notado como si tuvieras algún poder o algo así?

-No,nada.

-Interesante...bueno,Yuuki Rito,parece que ahora tienes parte de mi poder...

-Bueno...¿y que hay de los alienígenas?

-Están todos muertos junto con su rey,la mayor parte de su fuerza militar iba en esa nave.

-¿En serio?

-¿Viste el tamaño de esa nave?Ahí podría meterse un ejército entero.

-¿Entonces ya está?

-En principio sí.

-Uhm...me marcho.

-Nos volveremos a ver,Rito.-Némesis guiñó un ojo.

Rito asintió y salió por la puerta.

-(Veamos que es lo que puedo hacer con este poder)

Rito corrió unos metros y luego llegó a la cima de la montaña de un salto.

Rito estaba maravillado.

-(Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida...¿que pasaría si...?

Rito se colocó en un extremo de la cima para coger algo de impulso,movió las piernas como hizo antes y el humo rojo y negro apareció en sus pies.-(Ahora!)-Rito corrió hacia el otro extremo de la cima y luego saltó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la ciudad.

Mientras sobrevolaba el valle el humo negro y rojo salía despedido de sus pies,se acercaba a la ciudad mientras el viento le golpeaba en la cara,iba a toda velocidad.

-(Mierda...¿no hay alguna forma de frenar?)

Rito se acercaba cada vez más,más concretamente se acercaba a cierta casa, pensó en algún tipo de amortiguador y una capa de humo negro apareció frente a él y consiguió frenar,pero no lo suficiente para no estamparse con el cristal de la ventana de la casa.Y con la suerte de Rito,era la casa de Kotegawa,y la ventana era la del baño,en el que Kotegawa se estaba duchando y Rito la

vió completamente sin nada de ropa,ella se percató y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: pervertido! Pervertido!

Rito se estrelló contra el suelo y salió huyendo.

-Joder...yo y mi mala suerte...aunque esta especie de poder es realmente increíble...mmmhh... ¿Yami habrá terminado de dormir...?ahora que lo pienso,no tengo ningún tipo de contacto con ella...oh,eso es!podría usar este poder para...pero claro, tendría que explicarle como lo conseguí evitando lo de que Némesis y yo...creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Rito siguió caminando por las calles,el sol todavía estaba en lo más caminar por un rato llegó a un parque en el que unos niños corrían y se divertí poco mas al fondo vió que Yami estaba tranquilamente sentada en un banco leyendo un libro mientras comía taiyaki a la sombra de un árbol.

Rito se acercó.

-Conque aqui estabas...

Yami quitó sus ojos del libro y alzó la vista.

-Oh,hola Rito. -Yami sonrió amablemente.

Rito se sonrojó, ya que rara vez veía a Yami sonreir.

-Eh...¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

Rito se sentó a unos pocos centímetros de Yami, echó un vistazo al libro que leía Yami.

-¿qué estás leyendo?

Yami giró el libro y señaló la leyó: "el amor y todo lo que necesitas saber".Yami se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Oh...ya veo...

Rito apartó la vista y puso su atención en los gritos y risas de los niños jugueteando,hacían contraste con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles agitándose por el miró hacia

el árbol que tenían sobre sus hoja se soltó de las ramas debido al viento y Rito la obsevó caer lentamente en el aire hasta engancharse entre el cabello de Yami.

Ritó miró a Yami y pudo ver sus cabellos rubios agitándose ligeramente por el viento y sus ojos color carmesí llenos de un brillo que demostraba lo concentrada que estaba en su lectura.A Rito le fascinó

esta escena.

-Oye...¿p-por qué me miras tanto?-Dijo Yami algo avergonzada.

-Oh,no es nada.

Rito acercó su mano al cabello de Yami y quitó la hoja.

-Yami...eres increíble.

-¿Qu...qué dices?

Rito acercó su cara para besar a Yami,pero Yami se levantó de su asiento bruscamente.

-Qué ocurre?

-Ri-Rito...¿quieres venir conmigo a la ciudad?Quiero comprar algunas cosas...

-Vale,iré contigo.

Entonces salieron del parque y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban Rito decidió empezar una conversación.

-Oye Yami,¿qué quieres comprar?Eso es bastante raro en ti.

-Lo verás cuando lo compre.

-..., por cierto, ¿llevas dinero?

-No.

-¿Y cómo querías comprar algo?No importa,yo te lo compraré...llevo siempre algo de dinero encima.

-Pero lo que quiero comprar probablemente sea bastante caro.

-No importa,Lala me da casi toda su paga todos los meses,ya que ella no lo gasta...mira.

Rito le enseñó a Yami un monedero lleno de dinero.

-Gracias pero...no es necesario que hagas esto por mí.

-Oh vamos...qué menos que comprar algo para mi...¿novia?

-Que hayamos tenido relaciones se-sexuales no significa que seamos novios,idiota.-La cara de Yami se volvió roja.

-Pero...bueno...entiendo,entonces...¿amiga?

Yami asintió.

Después de unos 15 minutos caminando llegaron al centro de la ciudad,entraron en un centro comercial y luego entraron a una tienda de ropa.

Kotegawa Yui, una de las enamoradas de Rito,que previamente había presenciado a Rito espiándola en la ducha,también estaba de compras,entonces vió a un chico con el pelo anaranjado y una chica rubia vestida de negro entrando a la tienda de ropa.

-Esos no son Yuuki-kun y...¿Yami-san?

Yami tomó unas braguitas rosas y un vestido y se metió en el probador de ropa.

Rito esperaba para decir su opinión sobre la ropa,dió un vistazo rápido a la tienda y vió a Kotegawa entrando en la tienda.

-(Mierda...¿qúe está haciendo ella aquí?)

-Yami...rápido,déjame entrar.

-¿Qué?

-Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Yami dejó entrar a Rito en el probador.

-Uff...me has salvado Yami,he visto a Kotegawa en la entrada y sería un problema si me viera-

Rito miró hacia atrás y vió que Yami estaba semidesnuda,sólo tenía sus braguitas.

-L-lo siento Yami...esto debe resultarte bastante incómodo...

-No me resulta incómodo...ya que...ya que eres tú el que está conmigo.

-Yami...si dices algo como eso no me podré controlar.

Rito empujó lentamente a Yami hasta la pared y empezó a besarla enérgicamente.

Yami le respondió con su lengua y con un gemido.

-Rito...en este lugar no podemos...

-No hay problema...

Rito agarró los pechos de Yami mientras seguía besando sus dulces labios.

-Qué raro...juraría haber visto a un chico y una chica muy parecidos a Yuuki-kun y...

Kotegawa se detuvo al escuchar gemidos que provenían de aquel probador de ropa...se acercó al probador para escuchar mejor.

-Yami...¿quieres hacerlo?

-Pero en un lugar como este...

-(Esas no son las voces de Yuuki-kun y...Yami-san?! ¿qué está ocurriendo?pensaba que esos dos se llevaban mal...no puede ser...)

-Espera Rito,creo que alguien nos está espiando.-Dijo Yami en voz muy baja.

-Creo que es Kotegawa,la ví entrar a la tienda...seguro que nos ha oído,mierda¿qué hacemos?

-Tengo una idea.

Yami envolvió a Rito en su cabello y con su trans le dió apariencia de chica, salieron del probador.

-Oh! Koke...Kotegawa Yui...que coincidencia!

-Oh,hola Yami-san!¿cómo va todo? ¿y quién es esa chica?

-Es...una amiga...se llama...Yuuko Rita.

-Encantado...digo, encantada de conocer-

Rito fue interrumpido por un golpe de Yami.

-No hables, idiota.-Susurró Yami.

Yami podía cambiar la apariencia con el trans, pero no la voz.

-Esto...Yami-san...me ha parecido escuchar la voz de Yuuki-kun antes en el probador...y ahora aparece esta supuesta "amiga tuya" con la misma voz que Yuuki-kun...y además su nombre es soprendentemente parecido al de Yuuki Rito¿qué ocurre aquí?

-De...de qué estás hablando?-Dijo Yami muerta de vergüenza.

-Tenemos mucha prisa...nos marchamos.

Yami pagó la ropa que había comprado y salió corriendo junto con Rito.

-(Esto es muy sospechoso...demasiado sospechoso...pero me cuesta mucho creer que Yami-san y Yuuki-kun...)

Rito ya había vuelto a la normalidad y el y Yami ya estaban lejos de aquel centro comercial.

-¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta?

-Pues claro,no ha sido nada convincente...pero...creo que deberíamos decirles a todos nuestros conocidos nuestra relación...

-¿No has dicho que sólo éramos amigos?

-Y los somos pero...me gustaría que a partir de ahora fuéramos...novios.

Rito sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Se acercó a Yami y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Entonces...mañana tendremos una cita.

-Está bien.

-Iré a tu casa por la mañana,adiós.

-Hasta mañana,Yami.

Rito volvía a casa...

-(Qué raro...tengo la sensación de que estoy siendo observado...¿será gracias a este nuevo poder?)

Rito no se equivocaba...una silueta negra le vigilaba desde las sombras...

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capítuloooo :D**

Rito llegó casa y entró por la puerta, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Ah Rito! Bienvenido!¿Dónde estabas?-Exclamó Mikan desde la cocina.

-Ah...estaba pasando unos días en la casa de un amigo...

Rito dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y entró donde estaba Nana,que al verle puso una cara

de enfado y algo sonrojada.

-Hola Nana, ¿qué tal el día?

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sigues enfadada por "eso"?

Nana no contestó.Rito se puso a ver la TV un rato...

-Oye Nana...¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

-Lala está en su habitación trabajando en nuevos inventos y Momo...hace unos días que no la veo.

-Uh...voy a tomar un baño.

Rito entró al baño,se desnudó y se metió en la bañera,una silueta apareció en la puerta del baño.

-Mi-Mikan!? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sólo vengo a darme un baño con mi hermano...

Mikan se lavó el pelo y el cuerpo y se metió en la bañera,dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Rito.

A pesar de "haberse hecho un hombre", Rito seguía poniéndose nervioso cuando una chica estaba cerca,incluso si era su hermanita.

-Oye Mika-

-Rito...creo que deberías hablar con Momo-san...algo me dice que está realmente triste.

-Lo sé...pero es una larga historia...

-¿Es por lo de Yami-san, verdad?

-Eh? ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo contó Haruna-san.

-Uh...ya intenté hablar con ella, pero se negó a hablar...creo que es mejor dejarla así hasta que

reflexione y se calme.

-¿Estás seguro de que realmente amas a Yami-san?Hay muchas chicas por ahí enamoradas de ti...

-Completamente seguro.

-Yo os apoyaré en todo, ya que Yami-san es mi mejor amiga

-Gracias Mikan.(Lo siento mucho por las otras chicas,pero sólo hay un Yuuki Rito,y es para Yami)

Llegó la noche y Rito se fue a dormir pensando en la cita que tenía con Yami.

Rito despertó y se puso su ropa habitual y bajó al salón,Mikan estaba preparando su desayuno

y Lala y Celine estaban desayunando mientras

veían la TV junto a Nana, Momo también estaba,y Rito se alegró mucho al ver que Momo se

había calmado,o al menos eso parecía.

-Buenos días chicas.

-Hola Ritooo! -Exclamó alegremente Lala.

Momo y Nana no le hicieron mucho caso...Rito estaba tomando el desayuno cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Voooy yooo! -Dijo Lala.

Cuando Lala abrió la puerta vió a Yami.

-Yami! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días princesa Lala,he venido a ver a...a...Yuuki Rito...-Yami estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿A Rito? ¿para qué?

-B-bueno esque...Yuuki Rito y yo...estamos...

-Estamos intentando mejorar nuestra relación! -Apareció Rito.

-¿Eh?

-Sí...como ya sabes Yami siempre está intentando matarme y eso...y decidimos intentar llevarnos

mejor, hablando y haciendo cosas juntos y esas cosas...je...jeje...-Rito emitió una risa nerviosa.

-Pero así parece que sois una pareja...-Dijo Lala.

-Oh no, tan solo somos amigos.¿No es así,Yami?

-Ah...sí.

Al oir esta conversación Nana,Momo y Mikan tenían diferentes pensamientos.

Pensamiento de Nana: esa maldita bestia...ahora va de buena persona...

Pensamiento de Mikan:¿Por qué no les dicen a todos su verdadera relación?

Pensamiento de Momo:¿Por qué no se lo dices a todos Rito-san?Deja ya de mentir...

Momo se sentía realmente frustrada,había trabajado tan duro en el plan harem...subió a su

habitación y desde allí salió volando por la ventana con sus alas.

-Oh...ya veo,asi que ahora Yami dejará de atacar a Rito...-Dijo Lala.

-Esa es la idea...

-Bu-bueno Ri...Yuuki Rito...¿nos marchamos?

-Ah, sí.

Cuando Yami y Rito se alejaron un poco empezaron a hablar.

-Lo siento Yami, todavía no estoy preparado para decir que tengo una novia,y menos si eres tú.

-Lo entiendo.

-Por cierto...veo que llevas tu traje de siempre...

-Sí...después de todo las ropas de la Tierra no me gustan demasiado...

-No importa,realmente me gusta tu ropa de siempre.-Rito sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Oye Yami...¿Quieres que nos tomemos la mano?

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno...si te hace ilusión...

-(Oh...que mano tan suave...)

-(Otra vez esta sensación...cuando toco a Yuuki Rito me siento protegida...)

Mientras la relación de Yami y Rito mejoraba más y más,arriba en el cielo,alguien los estaba observando.

Se trataba de Momo.

-(Míralos...parecen una pareja de recién casados...no puedo dejar que esto siga así)

-Y bueno...¿qué te gustaría hacer,Yami?

-¿Qué tal si vamos al parque central?

-Claro.

Yami y Rito caminaron un buen rato hasta el parque,no era uno normal, se trataba de un

parque enorme y lleno de vegetación...entraron en el parque y se adentraron mientras disfrutaban de

maravillosas vistas,el interior del parque parecía un bosque,incluso había animales y pájaros en

libertad viviendo en él...también había bastante gente sentada debajo de los árboles, familias,

parejas de enamorados,grupos de amigos...entre ellos estaba Kotegawa Yui,que había venido a

visitar el parque junto a su hermano. Tranquilamente hablaba con él cuando

vió a lo lejos a Yami y a Rito caminando juntos de la mano.

-Eh...onii-chan...voy a...dar un paseo...ahora vuelvo.

-Como quieras, yo me quedo cuidando de nuestras cosas.

Kotegawa fue de árbol en árbol hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a Yami y Rito.

-(Lo sabía...ayer también eran ellos...pero...¿qué hacen esos pervertidos con sus manos? ¿Será que

están saliendo? Yami-san y Yuuki-kun...es imposible,seguro que se han quedado atrapados otra vez

por un invento de Lala-san,como aquella vez)

Mientras Momo estaba sobrevolando el bosque...

(-Mmmhh...esto se pone interesante...jejeje...)

Kotegawa los siguió hasta que llegaron a unos baños públicos en medio del bosque.

-Rito...tengo que ir al baño,espera ahí.

-Entendido.-Rito se sentó en una piedra y esperó.

-(Sus manos se han despegado!¿se ha acabado el efecto?)-Pensó Kotegawa mientras estaba detrás

de un árbol.

-Kotegawa-san...

-¿Eh? ¿Momo-san?

Momo apareció de la nada y agitó una flor roja frente a Kotegawa.

-Mo...mo...san...

Kotegawa se acercó a Rito hasta estar frente a el.

-¿Oh?Kotegawa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yuuki-kun...

Kotegawa besó a Rito como si su vida dependiera de ello...Rito se sorprendió.

-Ko...tegawa...qué estás haciendo...(mierda...¿qué ocurre? No puedo dejar de besarla...)

Un confundido Rito y una desesperada Kotegawa se empezaron a besar sin parar.

Yami terminó y salió del baño y se encontró con esta escena...sintió como si su corazón se partiera.

-(Mierda...Yami...por qué...)-Rito no podía pensar claramente.

-Yuuki Rito...-Dijo Yami con un tono frío...su brazo se convirtió en una cuchilla, pero

lágrimas en sus ojos la detuvieron,sacó sus alas y salió volando a toda velocidad con lágrimas

en sus ojos.

-Yami! Espera! Mierda,mierda,mierda...¿!Qué demonios haces Kotegawa?!-Gritó Rito realmente

enfadado.

-¿Eh? ¿Yuuki-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?

-(¿Eh?Parece que no lo ha hecho a propósito...¿quién ha hecho esto?)

-No es nada,perdón...

-Mejor me marcho...no se muy bien que ha ocurrido.-Declaró Kotegawa.

-(Ahora podré reanudar el plan harem...da igual si Yami-san no está en él...)-Pensó Momo.

también sabía en el fondo de su corazón que había ido demasiado lejos,pero su frustración era

mayor que su sentimiento de culpa. Momo volvió a casa volando.

Rito no paraba de maldecirse,la confusión y la rabia reinaban en su mente y no sabía muy bien que hacer,

empezó a correr a toda velocidad por el parque,el humo negro y rojo apareció de

nuevo alrededor de sus pies,no le llevó mucho tiempo atravesar todo el parque,cuando lo hizo corrió

por la ciudad saltando de edificio en edificio mientras en su cabeza:-(mierda,mierda,mierda,!¿Por

qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?!)

La gente de la ciudad lo miraba impactada y fascinada.

Rito siguió corriendo y saltando por los edificios. Llegó al más alto de la ciudad y empezó a

escalarlo mientras corría verticalmente a toda velocidad. El humo negro y rojo se hacía más visible.

Llegó a lo alto del edificio y de un saltó llegó a la se tumbó,exhausto y jadeando.

Estuvo cerca de una hora mirando al cielo,sin saber qué hacer, entonces se le ocurrió...

Rito sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Kotegawa.

-¿Hola? ¿Yu-Yuuki-kun?

-Kotegawa...es sobre lo de antes...quiero preguntarte algo...

-¿Qué es?

-Verás...¿realmente no sabes qué ha ocurrido?

-No...sólo recuerdo estar en el parque y luego aparecer frente a ti...

-Ya veo...perdón si te he molestado...

-Aunque también hay algo más que recuerdo...

-Dímelo!

-Recuerdo que apareció Momo-san con una especie de flor...no se muy bien por qué...

-Gracias, adiós.

-Adiós.

Rito terminó la llamada y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo.

-(!¿Momo?! ¿!En serio?! !¿Por qué haría algo tan cruel?!)

-Mierda!

El puño de Rito se envolvió en humo negro y dió un puñetazo al suelo de la azotea y el suelo se

agrietó.Rito se quedó tumbado en lo alto del edificio,reflexionando, mientras gotas de lluvia

empezaban a caer.

Mientras tanto Yami estaba en el interior de su nave,tumbada en la cama, entristecida. Era la

primera vez que sentía estos sentimientos de traición y tristeza.

-(¿Por qué? No lo entiendo Yuuki Rito...¿acaso sólo querías reirte de mí?Fui una ingenua al

enamorarme de él...realmente pensaba que era amable y buena persona...-Pensaba Yami decepcionada.

-(Aunque sólo ha sido un beso...pero...creo que estaba demasiado ilusionada con ser su novia...)

En la residencia Yuuki estaban Nana,Momo y Lala jugando a videojuegos con Celine.

-Ah...me pregunto si Yami y Rito se harán buenos amigos...estoy realmente contenta.-Dijo Lala.

-Al menos ya no veremos a Yami persiguiendo a esa bestia por toda la escuela...-Dijo Nana.

-Eh...no me encuentro muy bien...me voy a mi cuarto.-Dijo Momo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas?

Momo subió rápidamente y se tumbó en su cama.

-(¿Pero qué me ha ocurrido? He hecho algo despreciable...¿Qué me ocurre? Yami-san y Rito-san

eran muy felices...además era un gran avance para el plan harem...pero...esa Yami-san quería a Rito

para ella sola...¿Y por qué Rito-san se enamoraría de un arma sin sentimientos? Trabajé tanto en

el plan harem...esa Konjiki no Yami lo ha jodido todo...)

Una gran batalla estaba teniendo lugar en la mente de Momo. se había dividido en dos

bandos,uno que apoyaba la relación de Yami y Rito y otro que no.

Pero el bando que no apoyaba su relación parecía estar ganando gracias a los celos y la gran

frustración que sentía Momo.

-(Así está bien...ahora podré volver con el plan harem y Rito-san podrá amarme a mi también)

Viendo que la lluvia y el viento era cada vez más fuerte Mikan se preocupó por Rito y Yami.

-Lala-san...¿podrías buscar a Rito?Sólo para comprobar que está bien.

-Yo lo buscaré.-Dijo Momo.

-Entonces lleva esto.-Lala le dió a Momo una especie de invento que podía encontrar a Rito

fácilmente.

Rito seguía en lo alto del edificio mientras las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban en la cara. Su ropa estaba totalmente mojada.

Estaba embobado mirando al cielo gris.

Momo vió a Rito desde lejos en la azotea del edificio mientras sostenía una flor que la protegía de

la lluvia.

-(¿Qué hace Rito-san allí arriba? ¿Cómo ha subido?)

-Rito-saaaaan!

Momo quitó sus alas y se situó enfrente de Rito.

-Por fin te encuentro...¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te has quedado dormido?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Rito con un tono frío.

-Pues venía a hablar sobre el plan harem y a decirte que regresaras a casa...

-No me has entendido...me refería a que como te atreves a venir aquí.

-¿D-de qué hablas Rito-san?

-Sé que lo hiciste.

-¿Eh?No se de qué estás hablando...-Momo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-No te hagas la loca!

-Está bien! Sí! Fui yo la que lo hizo todo! ¿!Estás satisfecho?!-Gritó Momo.

Rito se levantó.

-¿!Por qué?!

-Por qué preguntas...¿sabes cuánto me esforcé en el plan harem?Y vas tu y te enamoras de esa

oscuridad dorada...

-Yo nunca aprobé el plan harem!Pero tú seguías insistiendo...estoy harto de ti Momo!has ido

demasiado lejos...tu actitud es la de una niña...

-Soy la tercera princesa de Deviluke...!¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

En un ataque de rabia Momo disparó desde su cola un rayo de energía que impactó en el brazo de

Rito,este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la azotea del edificio.

-Ri...Rito-san...no era mi intención...-Decía Momo mientras estaba paralizada de horror mirando el

cuerpo de Rito caer hacia abajo.

-(Este es el peor día de mi vida...y al parecer el último...¿voy a morir aquí?)-Rito intentó frenar su

caída con su poder de humo,pero no conseguía parar...

 **Continuará...si Rito sigue vivo en el siguiente capítulo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueeevo capítuloo**

Rito estaba a pocos metros de ser aplastado contra el suelo,pero alguien le salvó.

Rito miró hacia arriba y vió la cara de Yami, mirándole y sonriendo.

Bajaron al suelo y se metieron bajo el tejado de una tienda.

-Yami...

-No importa, he escuchado toda vuestra conversación.Sé que fue un malentedido.-Sonrió.

-Pero...Yami...hay otra cosa que debo contarte.

-Si es por lo de Némesis no hace falta,ya lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-Me encontré con Némesis y acabó contándomelo... no me enfadé al descubrirlo, ya que era una

situación de vida o muerte y no tenías opción...además todavía no eramos novios...yo misma hice

cosas horribles en el pasado cuando estaba en una situación difícil ...pero...aségurate de no volver a

tener sexo con nadie que no sea yo¿vale?

-Claro. Gracias por entenderlo...

-Y gracias a ti por ser sincero conmigo.

Yami y Rito se abrazaron bajo la lluvia mientras Momo iba hacia ellos.

-Yami-san, mis más sinceras disculpas...por mucho que me duela, acepto vuestra relación.

Lo siento de verdad,he estado a punto de cometer una estupidez.

-Aceptamos sus disculpas,princesa,pero no vuelva a poner a Rito en peligro.

Momo regresó a casa algo triste,pero con sus sentimientos ordenados.

En cuanto a Yami y Rito...

-Oye Yami...nos vamos a resfriar aquí con esta lluvia...¿por qué no te quedas esta noche en casa?

Mikan se alegrará.

-Está bien,entonces...según Némesis tienes algún tipo de poder ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Hagamos una carrera hasta tu casa.

-Buena idea...si ganas tú, tienes derecho a pedirme lo que quieras.Y si gano yo tengo derecho a pedirte lo que quiera.

Yami asintió.

Rito tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al aire,cuando tocó el suelo tanto Yami como Rito salieron

a toda velocidad en dirección a la residencia Yuuki mientras llovía sin parar.

Yami sobrevolaba toda la ciudad con sus alas,por otro lado,Rito saltaba y corría a toda velocidad

por los edificios mientras dejaba humo negro atrás.

Fue una carrera igualada,pero en los últimos metros Yami consiguió hacerse con la victoria.

Segundos después llegaba Rito agotado, al contrario que Yami,que había volado toda la carrera.

-Uhh...no he podido ganar a tu trans...jeje...y bien,¿cuál es tu petición?

-Pues...es algo simple...-Dijo Yami sonrojándose.

-No importa,dímelo.

-Mi petición es...q-que no me dejes sola y que me ames el resto de tu vida.-Dijo Yami con la cara roja.

Rito también se sonrojó a la vez que se sorprendió.

-Vaya...no esperaba eso...te aseguro que tu petición será cumplida.

Los dos sonrieron.

-Bueno...vamos a entrar...

Ambos entraron al recibidor y recordaron que en ese mismo lugar fue

donde empezó su relación y se sonrojaron, sin decir nada,ya que ni Nana ni Lala lo sabían todavía.

-Mikaaaan! Estoy de vuelta!

-Ah hola Rito! Yami-san!

-Como estamos mojados por la lluvia le dije a Yami que viniera a pasar la noche aquí.

-Oh, por supuesto... Adelante!

-Date un baño tú primero,Yami-san.

Yami asintió.

Subiendo al baño Yami se encontró con Lala y Nana,que venían de bañarse juntas.

-Yami! -Exclamó Lala.

-Buenas tardes princesa Lala, a ti también princesa Nana.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal...-Dijo Nana sonriendo.

-Pasaré la noche aquí...-Dijo Yami con timidez.

-No hay problema,eres siempre bienvenida.-Dijo Lala alegremente.

Yami se dirigió al baño, se desnudó y se relajó en el agua caliente.

Mientras tanto Rito se secó el cuerpo para no mojar el suelo y entró a la cocina con Mikan.

-Podríais haberos bañado los dos juntos...-Dijo Mikan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-N-no digas tonterías...Lala y Nana están aquí...

-Y bueno,¿qué tal ha ido vuestra cita?

-Ha habido algún problema pero...ha ido todo bien.

-¿Problema?

-No es nada...

-Sabes...realmente me alegra mucho que Yami-san y tu estéis saliendo...creo que ella necesitaba

ser querida por ti...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre que Yami-san y yo hablábamos juntas,ella hablaba casi todo el tiempo de ti...aunque todo

lo que decía era:" ese hermano tuyo es un pervertido" y cosas así, me pude dar cuenta de que

Yami-san realmente te quiere y te necesita,Rito.

Rito asintió en silencio mientras sonreía.

-Bueno...voy a darle a Yami-san ropa de cambio...

Mikan cogió una camisa rosa de manga corta y un pantalón corto y entró en el baño.

Yami salía del baño con una toalla atada al cuerpo.

-Aquí tienes, ropa mía de verano pero no te preocupes,aquí en casa no hace nada de

frío.

-Gracias,Mikan.

Mikan y Yami bajaron al salón donde estaban las 3 princesas Deviluke y Rito.

Las tres princesas se sorprendieron al ver a Yami con esa ropa.

-Wow! Te queda muy bien esa ropa Yami!-Dijo Lala.-Nana y Momo asintieron.

Rito observaba a Yami sonrojado.

-(Vaya...Yami es realmente bonita...)

Rito subió al baño y estuvo un buen rato calentando su cuerpo frío por la lluvia.

La noche había llegado y las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo.

Rito estaba tranquilamente en la bañera cuando de repente se sintió observado.

-(Otra vez esa sensación?)

Rito miró rápidamente por la ventana del baño y vió una sombra alejarse con rapidez entre la lluvia.

-(Habrá sido algún animal?)

No le dió mucha importancia y salió del baño,se puso algo de ropa y bajó con las chicas.

Las tres princesas deviluke y Celine esperaban por la cena de Mikan.

-Oye chicas...¿dónde está Yami?

-Dijo que iba a salir afuera...-Contestó Nana.

Rito recordó aquella sombra que lo observaba y se puso algo nervioso,salió al jardín y buscó a

Yami.

-Yami! ¿dónde estás?(Mierda...espero que no le haya pasado nada malo...)

De pronto Yami apareció de entre las sombras con una especie de paragüas hecho con el trans para no mojarse.

-Rito...acabo de ver algo sospechoso en el jardín...

Este se sintió aliviado.

-Eh?¿tú también lo has visto? Esa especie de sombra...parece que me espiaba.

-Podría ser simplemente un gato,pero será mejor estar atentos...

-Tienes razón...bueno,vamos a cenar.

Todos los residentes de la casa cenaron alegremente y felicitaron a Mikan por la comida.

Después de la cena, Rito se quedó viendo la TV junto a Nana y Lala.

Yami y Momo ayudaron a Mikan en la cocina.

Entonces llegó la hora de dormir. Las princesas Deviluke se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Momo decidió no ir a la habitación de Rito ese día.

Mikan y Celine se fueron a dormir también. Yami y Rito se quedaron solos.

-Bueno...buenas noches Yami,Mikan ha preparado un futón(cama japonesa)para ti.

-Rito...puedo...puedo...¿dormir contigo?-Dijo Yami mientras miraba a Rito sonrojada.

-Eh? ah...está bien...

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Rito.

Él se quedó con su ropa interior y una camisa,Yami se quedó en braguitas,con la camisa de Mikan.

-¿V-vas a dormir así?

-Normalmente duermo desnuda.

-Ya veo...

Rito apagó la luz de la habitación y los dos se metieron en la cama.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Después de 5 minutos,Rito abrió los ojos y observó a Yami,que descansaba a su lado.Él sabía que

ella no dormía casi nunca,ya que debía estar alerta.

De pronto vinieron a la mente de Rito imágenes de él y Yami teniendo sexo.

-(Pero qué...¿por que recuerdo esto de pronto? Me tengo que calmar...Yami va a pensar que soy un

pervertido que solo piensa en...)

Rito se puso nervioso, movió una mano bruscamente y tocó el trasero de Yami.

-Pe-perdón...

-No pasa nada...sabes que odio las cosas pervertidas...p-pero si eres tú...

Yami se dió la vuelta y miró a Rito cara a cara.

Sus caras se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus lenguas.

Se seguían besando mientras Rito quitaba la camisa de Yami y él se quitaba la suya.

Rito acariciaba el cuerpo de Yami como si se tratara de un tesoro. Masajeaba sus suaves pechos

mientras sus bocas seguían unidas.

Rito procedió a bajar las braguitas de Yami y empezar a penetrarla.

Los movimientos de Rito eran bastante rápidos.

-Rito...hazlo un poco más despacio...-Dijo Yami entre gemidos.

-Ah...lo siento...

Al mismo tiempo Nana se despertó en mitad de la noche, estaba todavía hambrienta y decidió bajar a comer algo.

Yami y Rito seguían haciendo el amor.

-Rito...quiero sentirte más cerca de mi...

Rito tomó a Yami y la abrazó y la besó mientras seguía dándole placer.

Nana caminaba medio dormida por el pasillo,escuchó una especie de gemidos que salían de la

habitación de Rito.

-(¿Qué demonios es eso?)-Pensó Nana.

Los movimientos de Rito se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

-Yami...voy a...

-Puedes...hacerlo dentro...-Yami emitía pequeños gemidos.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se quedaron abrazados,jadeando.

Unos segundos después, Nana encendió la luz de la habitación y vió a Yami semidesnuda encima

de Rito mientras este la abrazaba. También vió que estaban "conectados".

La cara de Nana se puso totalmente roja.

-Qué...qué...-Nana no podía pronunciar una palabra.

Después de salir de su sorpresa,Nana no dijo nada y salió de la habitación en silencio.

-Vaya...nos ha descubierto...-Dijo Rito.

-...

Yami estaba tan avergonzada como Nana.

-¿Qué ocurre Yami? ¿Te da vergüenza?

-Creo...que deberíamos decirles a todos nuestra relación...que lo descubran así es muy vergonzoso

para mí...-Declaró Yami.

-Entiendo...bueno,vamos a descansar...

Rito apagó la luz y le dió las buenas noches a Yami.

Nana bajó a la cocina y tomó un dulce del frigorífico. Salió al jardín y allí se comió el dulce

mientras miraba la luna. Todavía caían algunas gotas de lluvia.

-(Esa bestia...estaba haciendo "eso "con Yami...)

Nana no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ver.

De pronto Nana escuchó un ruido.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-(Si fuera algún animal habría escuchado lo que dice...)

De pronto una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre Nana...no pudo ni siquiera pedir ayuda. El dulce que

estaba comiendo cayó al suelo.

Al día siguiente Yami y Rito despertaron y bajaron al salón a desayunar.

Pero se encontraron con Lala,Momo y Mikan con una expresión de preocupación en sus caras.

-Esto...¿ocurre algo,chicas?-Preguntó Rito.

-Rito...Nana ha desaparecido...-Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Lala.

 **Continuará... :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Muy largo pero también el último...**

-¿Q-qué? ¿ha desaparecido?

-Sí...-Contestó Lala.

-¿Cómo estás segura?Podría haber salido fuera...

-Mira ésto...

Lala dirigió a Rito al jardín y allí señaló el dulce mordisqueado que Nana comía la noche anterior.

-Ese es el dulce preferido de Nana...-Dijo Momo.

-Pero...no puede haber desaparecido así como así...

De pronto Rito recordó los extraños sucesos de los último días. Se sintió observado varias veces,y

la noche anterior una sombra parecía estar observándole. Rito se quedó sin palabras.

-(Mierda...¿qué le habrá ocurrido a Nana? Quizá hayan sido...no, Némesis dijo que los

aniquiló por completo...)

-No tenemos ninguna pista del paradero de Nana.Y es bastante difícil que un humano haya sido

el responsable de esto...pienso que deberíamos calmarnos y buscar cualquier cosa que pueda

ayudarnos a encontrarla.-Dijo Yami.

-Tienes razón Yami-san,creo que primero deberiamos tranquilizarnos.-Dijo Mikan.

-Pero...

-¿Qué ocurre, Yami?-Preguntó Rito.

-Si el que ha hecho esto es un alienígena, es posible que ella ya no se encuentre en la Tierra.

Momo,Rito y Mikan se asustaron al oir ésto. Lala empezó a llorar.

-Lala,no llores...estoy seguro de que...eso es! ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre,Lala?

Él es el rey del universo después de todo...

-Buena idea Rito-san!-Exclamó Momo,esperanzada.

El ambiente se tranquilizó un poco.

-Está bien...llamaré a mi padre, pero el dispositivo que uso normalmente para comunicarme con él

está dañado...me llevará unas horas repararlo...incluso unos días.-Explicó Lala.

-No te preocupes Lala-san...tu padre podrá hacer algo,estoy segura.-Dijo Mikan.

-No dudes en preguntarme si necesitas algo,onee-sama.

-Gracias,Momo.

Lala subió corriendo a su laboratorio a reparar el dispositivo.

Pasaron las horas y Lala seguía en su laboratorio/habitación. Apenas descansaba.

Cuando llegó la noche Yami se disponía a volver a su nave después de haber cenado todos juntos,

a excepción de Lala.

-Regreso a mi nave...podéis contar conmigo en cualquier cosa.-Dijo Yami.

-Cuídate Yami-san...

Rito agarró el brazo de Yami.Ésta notó que su brazo temblaba.

-Oye Yami...¿podrías quedarte hoy también?-Preguntó Rito con la voz temblorosa.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Preparo el futón?

-Ya lo preparo yo,Mikan.-Dijo Rito.

-Entiendo... buenas noches.-Mikan subió a su cuarto y se quedó pensando...ella también estaba muy

preocupada,pero aparentaba estar tranquila frente a los demás.

Momo también estaba en su habitación. No podía contener sus lágrimas.Sólo podía esperar a que

Lala arreglase el aparato.

Rito subió junto a Yami a su habitación, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama junto a Yami.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación y se podía ver en la oscuridad.

Rito miraba el cabello rubio de Yami y conseguía calmarse un poco. No podía evitar pensar en Nana,

de alguna manera se sentía responsable por lo que había ocurrido.

Rito sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban, Yami estaba abrazándole.

-Rito...esto no es en absoluto culpa tuya...deja de culparte.

-Lo siento...esque no me había ocurrido nada así en toda mi vida...siempre he vivido una vida muy

calmada...y ahora no sé como afrontar todo este asunto.

-Entiendo...pero ten en cuenta que ella es la segunda princesa de Deviluke...una de las razas más

fuertes de la galaxia. Una vez me enfrenté a un devilukeano,y realmente me costó mucho vencerle

en combate.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...ellos cuentan con una gran fuerza física y con su cola trasera pueden disparar grandes

cantidades de energía. Además...Nana tiene la habilidad de comunicarse con los animales

almacenados en su D-Dial.

-Tienes razón, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

Yami seguía abrazando a Rito. Ella también estaba preocupada,pero había decidido no mostrarse

así ante Rito.

-Gracias Yami,me siento un poco más tranquilo...

-No te preocupes,estoy justo aquí,contigo.

-Yami...quieres...?

Yami salió de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. Rito hizo lo mismo.A continuación los dos se besaron

mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos desnudos. Se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron y

besaron continuamente. Rito acariciaba y besaba todo el cuerpo de Yami mientras ésta gemía.

Estuvieron haciendo el amor durante al menos una hora. Rito pudo encontrar refugio y tranquilidad

gracias a Yami y consiguió dormir hasta el siguiente día.

Cuando despertó obsevó que Yami ya no estaba,se puso ropa, corrió hacia la habitación de Lala y

entró al laboratorio.

-Lala! ¿has conseguido reparar el-

Rito miró por toda la sala y no había rastro de Lala. Pensó que podría estar en la habitación de Momo.

Miró allí también y no había nadie.Sólo le quedaba el salón.

Bajó rápidamente y vió a Yami y a Mikan.

-Oye chicas...¿dónde están Lala y Momo?

Mikan y Yami guardaron silencio. Mirando sus caras se podía adivinar la situación.

-No puede ser...ellas también...

La cara de Rito perdió toda esperanza y se tornó triste y desganada.

-Cuando desperté ya no estaban.-Dijo Yami.

Rito corrió a la habitación de Lala.

-Rito? ¿A dónde vas?

-Sigámosle,Mikan.

Yami y Mikan siguieron a Rito hasta la habitación de Lala.

Rito estaba buscando algo por toda la habitación, miró debajo de la cama de Lala y encontró el

dispositivo de comunicación. Se trataba de una especie de radio grande con una pantalla.

-Lala debió de conseguir esconderlo antes de ser atacada...-Dedujo Rito.

Rito pulsó un botón del aparato y la pantalla se encendió.Yami y Mikan miraban con atención.

La pantalla mostraba una gran sala con un imponente trono enorme al fondo. No había nadie.

-Esa es...la sala del trono Deviluke.-Dijo Yami.

De pronto un hombre apareció andando lentamente hacia el trono y se sentó en él.

-Ese es Gid Lucione Deviluke,el actual rey del universo.

-Estás en lo correcto, Oscuridad Dorada...-El hombre habló,Yami se sorprendió.

La cámara de la pantalla se acercó al trono y ahora se podía observar el gran trono en el que

estaba sentado. Se trataba de un gran trono hecho de un material negro. Pero lo que más llamó la atención

de Rito es que en el trono había algunas calaveras incrustadas.

-Estas son las cabezas de mis enemigos.-Declaró el rey del universo mientras tocaba una de las calaveras.

Mikan y Rito sintieron un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Nos conocimos anteriormente...no es cierto,¿Yuuki Rito?

-A-así es...-Contestó Rito nervioso.

-Sin embargo yo me encontraba en mi forma de enano.-Gid comenzó a reir fuertemente.Él tenía

una voz grave y seria.

Rito permaneció en silencio hasta que terminó de reir.

-Cuando vine a visitarte fue para comprobar si eras digno de ser mi sucesor y poder casarte con

mi hija mayor ¿verdad?

-Sí...pero ha habido un problema,señor Gid...-Dijo Rito atemorizado.

-Han desaparecido...-Dijo Gid.

Rito,Mikan y Yami se sorprendieron.

-¿S-sabe usted dónde pueden estar?-Preguntó Rito,esperanzado.

Gid volvió a reir.

-Por supuesto que lo sé...de hecho están aquí mismo.

Las tres princesas Deviluke aparecieron en la sala del trono. Las tres tenían el rostro entristecido.

-¿!P-por qué están ahí?!-Preguntó Rito,alterado.

Momo,Nana y Lala salieron de la vista de la pantalla.

-Porque yo las secuestré.

Rito estaba muy impactado,al igual que Mikan y Yami.

-¿Quieres saber la razón?-Dijo Gid.

-Por favor.-Dijo Rito.

-Bueno...si vienes hasta mi palacio en el planeta Deviluke te lo diré...

-¿Qué?¿Ir hasta allí?

-Sí...te daré una pista...todo está relacionado con esa chica rubia a tu lado.

Rito miró a Yami.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué ella está...

De pronto la pantalla se apagó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Rito?-Preguntó Mikan.

-Voy a ir allí,por supuesto.

-Podemos viajar con mi nave.-Sugirió Yami.

-Está bien, saldremos mañana. Mikan ,tú quédate en casa.

-Entendido.

-Nos llevará unos días llegar hasta allí. Mi nave no es la más rápida...-Dijo Yami.

-Rito...en unos cuantos días tienes que volver a la escuela...-Dijo Mikan.

-Eso no es un problema. Si ves a Kotegawa o a Sairenji diles que estoy enfermo y no podré ir a la escuela

en unos días.

-Está bien...ten cuidado...el padre de Lala-san no parece muy amable.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré con él.-Dijo Mikan.

-Tienes razón Yami-san.-Mikan sonrió.

-(Quizás tenga que usar este poder...)-Pensó Rito mientras humo negro y rojo salía de su mano.

-Prepararé provisiones para el viaje...-Dijo Yami.

-Yo te ayudo.-Se ofreció Mikan.

-Voy a dar un paseo...-Dijo Rito.

-Rito...toma esto...

Yami creó con el trans unas ropas para Rito. Era una especie de traje de batalla negro muy parecido

al que llevaba ella. El traje tenía una capucha, a diferencia del de Yami. También creó unas botas.

-Es un traje muy flexible y cómodo, también es resistente. La es capucha es para que no te

reconozcan...-Explicó Yami.

-Vaya...es genial,gracias Yami.

Rito se fue a su habitación y se puso el traje. Se miró en el espejo.

-Wow,parezco un asesino del espacio...

Rito salió afuera mientras Yami y Mikan Preparaban comida,agua y todo tipo de cosas para el viaje.

Cuando salió a la calle se puso la capucha y luego dió un salto y aterrizó en el tejado de su casa.

-Veamos...Némesis no me explicó nada sobre este poder...sólo se que me puedo mover realmente

rápido y saltar a mucha altura.

Rito cogió impulso y empezó a correr a toda velocidad por la ciudad mientras el humo negro

rodeaba sus pies. En unos minutos llegó hasta las afueras de la ciudad,donde había un parque natural.

Miró a su alrededor.

-Éste es un buen lugar...

Rito estuvo durante horas practicando con su poder. Descubrió que tenía una fuerza enorme y podía

hacer algunos movimientos muy interesantes.

-Vaya...esto es increíble...y apenas me siento cansado...cuando hice la carrera con Yami recuerdo

estar agotado...así está bien...no sé que peligros encontraremos en el espacio.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el viaje se acercaba.

Rito volvió a casa,ya estaba todo preparado para el viaje. Yami había transportado todo a su nave.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Rito estaba nervioso,incluso Yami,pero los

dos descansaron tranquilamente.

Cuando Rito despertó miró por la ventana y vió la nave de Yami en el jardín. Ocupaba todo el jardín.

Tomó el traje de batalla que le regaló Yami y se lo puso. Bajó y desayunó mientras hablaba

con Mikan sobre el viaje, ella estaba muy preocupada.

-Bueno,adiós Mikan...te prometo que volveré en menos de una semana.-Sonrió Rito.

-Cuida de él,Yami-san.

Yami asintió en silencio.

Yami y Rito entraron a la nave.

-Luna nos llevará hasta el planeta Deviluke.-Dijo Yami.

-Nos llevará aproximadamente 2 días.-Dijo Luna,la inteligencia artificial de la nave.

Mikan miró desde el suelo como la nave se elevaba y salía de la átmosfera terrestre en cuestión

de unos segundos.

La nave de Yami era bastante amplia,Rito sólo había entrado en el dormitorio hasta ahora.

El interior de la nave era completamente blanco y sin decoración. Había cuatro sillas y una mesa.

También había un sofá grande blanco y una TV plana pegada a la pared.

-Puedes relajarte hasta que lleguemos...-Dijo Yami.

En el rostro de Rito apareció una sonrisa.

-Y por qué no...¿nos "relajamos" juntos?

Yami vió la expresión de Rito y se sonrojó.

-¿A-a que te refieres?

Rito abrazó a Yami y la besó.Después de ésto se desnudaron y se dirigieron al baño.

Allí se relajaron,pero claro, acabaron teniendo sexo durante varias horas. Primero en el baño,luego

en el sofá,y después en el dormitorio. Cuando terminaron estaban agotados.

-Wow...eso ha sido genial.-Dijo Rito,riendo.

-Realmente eres un pervertido,Yuuki Rito. Dijo Yami apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rito.

Se quedaron tumbados en la cama mientras Rito acariciaba el cabello de Yami.

Se quedó completamente dormido. Incluída Yami,que junto a Rito se sentía segura.

-Hemos llegado a la órbita del planeta Deviluke.-Anunció Luna.

Yami y Rito se despertaron de repente.

-¿Hemos dormido 2 días?-Preguntó Rito,exaltado.

-Luna,aterriza en la superficie.-Dijo Yami.

-A la orden.

-La átmosfera de Deviluke no supone un problema para los terríccolas.-Informó Yami.

Rito miró por una ventana y vió el planeta Deviluke mientras se acercaban al suelo.

Era un planeta generalmente rocoso con zonas verdes y con algunos óceanos. Había un sol que

brillaba en lo alto del cielo. El cielo tenía un color rojizo,similar al del atardecer en la Tierra.

La nave aterrizó.Antes de salir,Yami y Rito se vistieron y comieron algo.

Después de poner los pies en la superficie del planeta,Yami observó todo a su alrededor. Luego habló.

-El planeta Deviluke no destaca por su tamaño,es varias veces más pequeño que la Tierra,por lo que deberíamos

encontrar el palacio rápidamente.

-Estás bien informada,Yami.

-Todo es gracias a los libros que siempre estoy leyendo.

-Podríamos ir rápidamente con nuestros poderes...-Sugirió Rito.

-Es mejor no gastar energías,no sabemos si seremos atacados.

-Uh...tienes razón...

Los dos siguieron a pie varias horas hasta que llegaron a una cadena montañosa que parecía dividir el planeta en dos.

Antes de continuar se detuvieron a descansar al pie de la montaña.

-Esto es muy raro...llevamos horas caminando y este planeta es un desierto...Lala nunca me habló sobre esto.-Dijo Rito.

-Es cierto...según tengo entendido el planeta Deviluke es rico en vegetación y fauna...y no hemos visto rastro de vida.

Ciertamente,desde que Yami y Rito aterrizaron y empezaron a caminar,no había nada en todo el paisaje,tan solo alguna roca.

-¿Quizá éste no es el planeta Deviluke?-Preguntó Rito.

-No,sin duda es éste. Pero hay algo que no encaja...recuerdo haber visto óceanos en la superficie desde el espacio...-Yami estaba confusa.

Rito alzó la vista hacia la cima de la montaña y vió una especie de ave extraña volando en lo alto.

-Oye,Yami! mira arriba!

Yami miró hacia arriba y vió el ave, entonces sonrió.

-Ya entiendo.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Rito.

-Sube.

Rito subió con cuidado en la espalda de Yami y ésta desplegó sus alas y ascendió hasta llegar al final de la montaña.

Cuando Yami y Rito subieron más allá de la altura de la montaña la luz los cegó.Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe.

Una enorme extensión de tierra verde se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, era una especie de selva y un río muy caudaloso cruzaba toda la selva.

A la orilla del río había árboles gigantescos con raíces muy gruesas. Cientos de aves salían de las copas de los árboles al igual que el suelo, que estaba repleto

de animales que Rito no había visto nunca. Todo estaba lleno de vida.

Pero la mirada de los dos se concentró en la colosal construcción que se alzaba por encima de los árboles más altos.

-Vaya...algo me dice que ese es el palacio de Deviluke.-Dijo Rito,asombrado.

-Vamos.-Dijo Yami.

Yami saltó desde la cima de la montaña,cuando iba a llegar al suelo voló rápidamente hacia arriba para coger impulso y viajar a toda velocidad mientras sus piernas

tocaban el agua del río.

El palacio estaba bastante lejos por lo que tardaron unos minutos en llegar a las puertas.

Rito observó el gran edificio y parecía estar inacabado,ya que apenas tenía decoraciones y era completamente blanco.

Las puertas más de lo mismo,eran dos grandes puertas de madera sin ninguna decoración.

Rito estaba algo confuso.

-Entremos.-Dijo Yami.

-Vale.

Yami empujó la puerta y está se abrió lentamente descubriendo un largo pasillo con muchas puertas a los lados. Al final del pasillo aguardaba el rey del universo

sentado en su trono.

Yami dió un paso adelante y Rito la siguió.Caminaron hasta estar ante el trono de Gid.Éste estaba sentado,en su trono,sin hacer nada y mirando al infinito.

Rito observó a Gid. Era un hombre delgado y apuesto. Había algo en él que,con sólo mirarle,Rito se sentía abrumado e intimidado.

Hubo silencio en la sala del trono por unos segundos, fueron los segundos más largos de la historia, para Rito.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gid.

-Así que has venido, eh? Yuuki Rito...-Dijo en tono relajado.

-A-así es...

-Estás ante el amo del universo...¿Dónde están tus modales?-Dijo Gid,esta vez en un tono más serio.

-Lo-lo siento mucho...-Dijo Rito mientras se arrodillaba ante él. Yami parecía ignorar la situación.

-Jeje...eres un buen chico Yuuki Rito...pero levántate,no me gustan esas cosas.Sólo estaba bromeando un poco...

Rito se mantuvo en silencio.

-Y bien...hablemos de lo que te trae a mi palacio...

-Sí,usted dijo que Yami estaba involucrada...

El rostro de Gid se puso sombrío y serio.

-¿Yami?Qué es eso?El nombre de esa asesina sin corazón?

Rito apretó su puño. Yami se mantuvo tranquila.

-Verás pequeño terrícola...la razón por la que secuestré a mis hijas fue precisamente por culpa de Oscuridad Dorada.

-¿De Yami?

-Así es...tú dijiste que te casarías con mi hija mayor ¿no?Entonces...¿!Por qué demonios te enamoraste de un arma?!

Rito apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

-Yami no es...un arma...

-Heh...-Gid sonrió e hizo un movimiento con su mano, una especie de onda expansiva salió de su mano.

A continuación Yami salió disparada hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared, escupió un poco de sangre.

-Vaya...si tiene sangre y todo...debo reconocer que es un arma muy bien hecha.-Dijo Gid ,burlándose.

La furia se apoderaba de Rito. Rito saltó y se abalanzó sobre Gid, el amo del universo chascó sus dedos y Rito quedó suspendido en el aire. Gid se levantó del trono

y se puso delante de Rito.

-Me decepcionas Yuuki Rito...pensaste que podrías desafiarme?-Gid soltó una carcajada.

Rito rodeó su cuerpo de humo negro y se libró de su estado de suspensión.

-Vaya...parece que tienes algún poder interesante...

-¿No vas a llamar a la guardia real o algo así, señor amo del universo?-Dijo Rito, desafiante.

-Verás...yo no necesito esas cosas...

Gid lanzó de nuevo una onda expansiva desde su mano pero Rito lo contrarrestó creando una pared de humo negro.

-No está mal Yuuki Rito...

-Cállate!-Gritó Rito mientras se lanzaba contra Gid.

Rito creó una especie de látigos de humo negro y golpeó una y otra vez a Gid. Su ataque consiguió hacer sangrar al rey del universo.

Después Rito empezó a golpear frenéticamente la cara de Gid, rodeó sus puños de humo negro y consiguió encajar un golpe que hizo que Gid saliera

disparado y se golpeara contra su propio trono.

-Al parecer no eres tan fuerte...-Dijo Rito algo cansado.

Gid se levantó con la cara ensangrentada y un aura roja empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

-Has terminado con tu jueguecito?-Dijo Gid.

Gid se lanzó contra Rito a gran velocidad y su cola con cuchillas en la punta se enterró en el estómago de Rito. Su cola lo atravesó todo.

Rito cayó de rodillas en el suelo, no podía respirar, la sangre salía sin parar de su herida.

Yami observó esta terrible escena y se quedó en estado de shock.

-Ri...Rito...-Yami sólo pudo decir eso.

Gid agarró a Rito del cuello con su mano y lo levantó.

-Heh...patético...no mereces ser mi sucesor.

Gid se disponía a rematar a Rito,pero las princesas Deviluke aparecieron.

-Papá!Ya está bien! detente! -Gritó Lala.

Yami se levantó del suelo.

-Princesa Lala,Momo,Nana. Apartad.-Dijo Yami.

-Eh?

-Salid de aquí!

Las princesas salieron corriendo ya que Yami parecía realmente enfadada.

-Oh...Oscuridad Dorada está furiosa...¿Qué hacemos Yuuki Rito? Será mejor que la des un besito para que se calme.-Dijo Gid mientras reía.

Arrojó a Rito a un lado y se acercó a Yami.

Yami apretó los dientes y los puños. Dos cuernos negros aparecieron en su cabeza y un aura negra azulada la rodeó.

-(Qué demonios...de pronto ella es infinitamente más poderosa que antes...)-Pensó Gid.

-Eso es...¿el Darkness?-Se preguntó Rito mientras taponaba su herida.

-Recomiendo que se rinda ahora mismo, Gid Lucione Deviluke.-Amenazó Yami.

-Ren...dirme?! JAJAJAJA! Esa es una buena broma, Oscuridad Dorada.

Gid se lanzó contra Yami e hizo un ataque eléctrico con su cola, pero su ataque fue rechazado por una barrera invisible que rodeaba a Yami.

-(Maldición...es demasiado poderosa...tendré que usar esa técnica...)-Pensó Gid.

Gid se concentró y acumuló poder. Yami se mantenía en guardia.A continuación Gid avanzó hasta Yami a una gran velocidad,pero,justo antes de estar frente a ella

desapareció y apareció detrás de Yami y la golpeó en la espalda con gran fuerza.

Yami cayó de rodillas en el suelo y tosió sangre.

-Yami!-Gritó Rito,preocupado.

Rito decidió pasar a la acción y tapó su herida con el humo negro, de esta forma la sangre se detuvo. Corrió hasta Gid y saltó.

-No te metas en mi pelea.-Dijo Gid mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano y Rito salía disparado hacia la pared.

-Ahora Yami!-Gritó Rito.

Yami creó una bola de energía negra, el centro de la bola parecía el vacío. La lanzó contra Gid.

-Una distracción?!Cobardes...

La bola impactó en Gid creando una gran explosión y destruyendo parte de la sala del trono.

Entonces Gid apareció a los pies del trono, ensangrentado y con un agujero en su pecho.

-Parece que he sido derrota...-Gid tosió y su boca se llenó de sangre.

Yami permanecía en silencio, al igual que Rito que ahora estaba a su lado.

De pronto Momo regresó a la sala del trono.

-Rito-san,Yami-san, que ha ocurri-

Momo contempló el cuerpo moribundo de su padre,en el suelo.

-Que...que ha...ocurrido...-Momo apenas podía pronunciar una palabra.

-Padre!Se encuentra bien?-Dijo Momo mientras socorría a Gid.

-Momo...al parecer ha llegado mi final...heh...

-Pero qué dice padre?!-Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre la herida de Gid.

-Oye Momo...a dónde vas?-Se escuchó una voz desde otra habitación.

Nana y Lala entraron y vieron la situación, las dos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas.

-Qué ha pasado?!-Preguntó Lala, alterada.

-Lo siento, princesas,tan sólo he defendido a la persona que amo.-Dijo Yami, con un tono frío.

-Pero qué dices, Yami?!-Dijo Lala.

Yami tomó la mano de Rito, que permanecía a su lado.

Nana y Lala se quedaron muy impactadas.

-Qué significa esto Rito?-Dijo Nana, furiosa.

-Así es hijas mías...ese Yuuki Rito se ha reído de nuestra familia...-Gid volvió a toser sangre.

-Rito...¿por qué? ¿por qué ha ocurrido esto?-Dijo Lala mientras lloraba.

-Al parecer vuestro padre no acepta que yo ame a Yami.-Dijo Rito, serio.

-Rito-san...tú no eres así...no era necesario ir tan lejos...-Dijo Momo,llorando.

-No lloréis por mi, hijas. He sido derrotado en combate...yo, el amo del universo...si he perdido significa que no merezco ésta posición.

-Pero padre...-Dijo Nana.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada...dejadme morir aquí, en la sala del trono.-Dijo Gid.

-Si se puede hacer algo! con nuestra tecnología podremos curarte...-Dijo Nana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Heh...nunca os he dicho esto pero...-Gid tosió-Os quiero, hijas mías.-Gid cerró los ojos y su corazón paró de latir debido a la gran pérdida de sangre.

-Papá...oye, ¿papá? ¿por qué cierras los ojos? No es momento de dormir...-Dijo Nana.

Momo y Lala rompieron a llorar, Nana estaba en shock.

-Rito...-Dijo Nana.

-¿Que...qué ocurre?

-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida¿Has entendido?A ti tampoco, Yami.

-Oye Nana...

Nana apretó los dientes, se levantó y golpeó la cara de Rito con todas sus fuerzas.

Rito cayó al suelo, sin resistirse.

La cara de Nana estaba completamente llena de dolor y rabia. Se sentó encima de Rito y empezó a golpear su cara sin parar, mientras lloraba.

Los puños de Nana se pusieron rojos y la cara de Rito no mostraba ninguna emoción, tan solo sangraba. Yami no detuvo a Nana.

-Nana...es suficiente...-Dijo Momo.

-Te equivocas...no es suficiente...-Dijo Nana.

Nana apuntó su cola hacia Yami y disparó rayos de energía hacia ella.

Yami no los detenía.

-Nana! ya basta!No quiero más violencia...-Dijo Lala.

-Fuera! marchaos de este planeta ahora mismo.-Dijo Nana, furiosa.

Rito consiguió levantarse y salió del palacio junto a Yami en completo silencio. Las tres princesas lloraban sin parar en el cuerpo de su padre.

Yami y Rito hicieron el camino de vuelta en silencio. Luego llegaron a la nave.

-Luna, llévanos a la Tierra.-Dijo Yami.

-Entendido.

La nave despegó en dirección a la Tierra.

Rito estaba mirando al suelo enfrente de Yami.

-Rito...

De pronto Rito abrazó a Yami y empezó a llorar sin parar. Yami se entristeció y le devolvió el abrazo a Rito.

-¿Cómo ha terminado todo así?Yo sólo quería ser feliz junto a ti.-Dijo Rito llorando.

-Y lo serás...-Yami rodeó con sus manos la cara de Rito y besó sus labios. Fue un beso con un sabor amargo y salado, debido a las lágrimas de Rito.

-Yami...

Rito empezó a desnudar a Yami y a besarla por todas partes . Después hicieron el amor durante unas horas y terminaron en la cama. Rito tomó la mano de Yami.

-Oye Yami...¿crees que las volveremos a ver?

-El tiempo contestará a tu pregunta.

-Yami, si permaneces a mi lado no me importa nada más.

-Estaré a tu lado hasta el día en que acabe mi vida.-Declaró Yami.

Después de esto los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras la nave se alejaba del planeta Deviluke en el frío espacio...

 **Fin.**

 **Y bueno...ese es el final de mi primer fanfic. Ha sido bastante dramático y triste pero bueno...no todas las historias tienen un final feliz**.

 **Si alguien ha leído la historia hasta el final le doy las gracias y espero que haya sido entretenido.**

 **Quizá escriba fanfics de otros animes/mangas más adelante.**


End file.
